The Soul of a Hufflepuff
by Darkfaery64
Summary: There's trouble in paradise just a month before Severus and Veronica's wedding. Could it be Veronica's old demons come back to haunt her or is it something more sinister? (Sequel to "For the Love of Hufflepuff")
1. Philosophy in the Bedroom

**"The Soul of a Hufflepuff"**

**by**** Christina Teresa**

A/N: This sequel to "For the Love of Hufflepuff" was supposed to be a prequel, but story ideas being what they are, it metamorphosed into the strange little tale now before you. "The Soul of a Hufflepuff" is not intended to infringe upon any copyright owned by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Press or Warner Brothers Pictures. Original story and characters © Christina Teresa, 2002. Many thanks to Yolanda and Zsenya, beta-readers extraordinaire. **This story is rated R for adult themes, language and violence and ****is _not appropriate for younger readers. _**

~*~****

**Chapter One: Philosophy in the Bedroom**

"How many times have I told you to tell me if I was hurting you or if you felt uncomfortable?" Severus called from the bathroom. "I would've stopped immediately, you know that."

"I said I was sorry," Veronica replied, irritation replacing a bit of the guilt she felt at hurting the person she loved most in the whole world. She grabbed her dressing gown from the squashy chair near his bed and wrapped it around her. She hesitated, then decided to sit in the chair rather than help Severus in the bathroom. 

As she waited, Veronica anxiously twisted her engagement ring on her finger. Modern witch brides-to-be usually received a diamond or emerald engagement ring, but Severus had chosen a much more ancient style. The ring was a thin gold band inscribed with the bottom half of a runic inscription. At the wedding ceremony, Severus would place the top half onto her finger, then both halves would be magically melded together to read, 'Here is my heart, guard it well.' She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see the other half.

She turned away from him when he emerged, but caught a glimpse of the salve on the three deep scratches on his left cheek. She wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her feet underneath her. "Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey," she murmured.

"And what shall I tell Madam Pomfrey when she asks how it happened?" Severus snapped. "I think I'd prefer to keep our private business private." He sighed, then went to her, kneeling down in front of her. "What happened, Veronica? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said honestly. "I-I don't know why I did it." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Their first time making love had been so perfect. Severus had proved to be as gentle and considerate a lover as Veronica had always known he would be. Their subsequent problems in the bedroom just a month before their wedding were her fault, stemming from the abuse she had suffered at the age of fifteen at the hands of Professor Balin. To say that these after-effects were becoming extremely exasperating for both of them would be a vast understatement.    

"Come back to bed," Severus said gently. "We both need some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

Still wearing her dressing gown, Veronica cuddled next to Severus, and placed her head on his chest. She swallowed her tears, but her guilt overwhelmed her. The irony of their reversed roles in the bedroom was not lost on her. To most everyone at Hogwarts, Severus was unkind and unreasonable. Conversely, Veronica was one of the most popular teachers in the school because of her sweet disposition and sense of fair play. No one knew how patient and understanding Severus had been with her and how capricious, erratic and difficult she had been. She remembered something she had said to him months ago, _You __deserve someone who can love you properly, and could hardly bear to be near him._

Then, in one of those increasing familiar flashes, Veronica suddenly felt claustrophobic and angry. It was all she could do to not strike out at him again. Instead she withdrew from him, curled up into a fetal position and pretended to go to sleep. She heard Severus sigh in building frustration, turn away from her and go to sleep himself.

~*~

As Severus dressed the next morning, he stood in front of the mirror and gazed at the lightening bolt-shaped scar above his heart. It was the mark left by the rebounded Killing Curse Balin had throw at him just a few months ago. Its striking similarity to Harry Potter's scar had at first been a source of great consternation, but Severus had since looked upon it as a permanent reminder of Veronica's love; for it had been her love that had saved him--in more ways than one. He turned his head slightly and examined the scratches on his left cheek which were already beginning to heal. Severus sincerely wished he could heal Veronica just as easily.

He emerged from the bathroom and found an anxious Veronica trying to distract herself by studying the jars filled with strange and mostly hideous creatures lining the shelves in his dungeon room. As it was Sunday, there was no rush to get to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Severus," she began, "about last night...I'm so sorry."

"It's not just last night, Veronica."

She lowered her head and sunk down onto the sofa. "I know."

"I don't understand. The first time we made love you were fine, but ever since then..." he trailed off and paused. "I thought you were over--_it." Severus had almost said '__him', but managed to stop himself. "I love you with all my heart, but I'll be honest, I don't think I can stand much more of this." _

Veronica sighed. Severus thought he detected a slight note of annoyance. "You have to remember that my way of dealing with _it has been to suppress the memories of abuse and avoid romantic relationships altogether. This is the first one I've ever had. It's almost like I don't even have control over my own thoughts or actions."_

He folded his arms across his chest. "So when do you expect to get over it?"

She shrugged sadly. "I don't know. Some people never get over it. I remember reading about this famous Muggle, a man by the name of Lawrence of Arabia. During one of the Muggle world wars, he was taken prisoner. He was raped and tortured by his jailers. After he escaped and up until the day he died, he could hardly bear to be touched by anyone. His only outlet, if you will, was being whipped by some man he paid."

Severus knew nothing about this Lawrence person, but thought it would naturally be more difficult for a man to deal with such abuse. He was wise enough to keep his opinion to himself though. It was interesting that she brought up this particular example. It raised a question that had occurred to him before and that he decided it was now time to voice. "Do you want me to hurt you? If that's what this is about, I won't do it."

Veronica shook her head. She met his eyes and he saw a momentary flash of darkness cross them. "What if I never get over it?"

"Perhaps you should try a little harder," he replied curtly, then immediately softened his tone. "There are potions you can take beforehand--the Amorous Elixir perhaps."

"Tell me, Severus, do you really want to be saddled with a wife who has to take potions before she can make love to you?"

Severus was silent for several moments, the pain in his heart becoming more and more excruciating by the second. "No." 

"Let me guess," she said with an anguished expression, "the wedding's off."

"Postponed," he replied quickly. He sat down next to her and took her chin in his hand. "I'm not ready to give up on this--unless you are."

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She could only repeat, "I'm so sorry." 

Severus gently took Veronica in his arms to comfort her, but after only a moment, he felt her body stiffen--a now familiar sign that she wanted desperately to withdraw from his touch. Without a word, he released her. With an apology in her eyes, she left his room.

As soon as she closed the door after her, Severus picked up a jar filled with the pickled remains of a garden gnome and threw it against the wall.

~*~

Veronica heard a crash come from Severus' room just after she shut the door, but she could hardly blame him for being angry. She glanced down the corridor leading to the Slytherin dormitory, but fortunately saw no one coming. She wished she had thought to take the fireplace back up to her room, but had no desire to face Severus again right now. She rushed up the steps and made her way to her room, next to Professor Sprout's near Hufflepuff Tower.

As soon as she closed her door, Veronica sank down to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. Despite his assurance that the wedding was merely postponed, she knew Severus didn't want to marry her anymore and it was all her fault. She hated herself for being this way, but she was deadly serious when she had told him that she had no control over herself. 

When Balin had been killed by her love, Veronica had actually grieved for the lecherous son of a bitch. Part of her had always loved him a little, even though he didn't deserve it. That's just what Hufflepuffs did. Others might find her ambivalent feelings toward him odd, but she mostly understood them. What she didn't understand was her increasingly violent thoughts and actions toward Severus. When Severus had asked her if she wanted him to hurt her, she hadn't dared tell him that it was she who wanted to hurt him. Veronica was afraid she was going mad. 

She did her best to remain impassive the next day in front of her students and other staff members, but the obviously strained conversation between her and Severus at the teachers' table in the Great Hall got Hogwarts' tongues wagging. Naturally, everyone assumed their pre-marital troubles were his fault, making Veronica feel even worse. Mock O.W.L.s for her fifth-year students were a welcome distraction, but she could hardly eat for three days; and then for the third night in a row, she cried herself to sleep...

_Oh gods, I'm late!! Veronica frantically searched her room for her wedding gown, but not only was her gown missing, all of her other robes were missing as well. With quickly rising panic, she was forced to leave for her nuptials in her ducky pajamas. She threw open the window, mounted her Nimbus Two Thousand Two and flew out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Instantly, Veronica found herself circling the packed chapel of St. Degrebel. _

Veronica landed and tried to push her way through the crowd that overflowed out of small chapel, crying: "I'm the bride, I've got to get in!" but no one listened. In desperation, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the legs of the wedding guests. 

Finally, she managed to reach the altar. Severus was there, but there was another woman standing in Veronica's place. She was everything Veronica wasn't: beautiful, blonde, graceful, not to mention tall and significantly younger than she. She was also dressed in Veronica's missing purple wedding gown, trimmed in green--the traditional colors for a bride in the wizarding world.

The wizard vicar, who happened to be Dumbledore, stopped the ceremony and looked over his half-moon glasses and down his crooked nose at her. "Veronica, you were late, so we had to start without you."

"Who's she?" Veronica demanded, pointing an irate finger at the blonde.

"This vision of female perfection is Cassandra," Severus told her, barely taking his eyes off the flaxen-haired goddess. "When you didn't arrive on time, I asked for volunteers. Cassandra is from an ancient and wealthy wizarding family. She has the requisite tragic past, but she has managed to maintain her dignity and virtue throughout." He paused and regarded Veronica derisively. "Unlike some people."

Veronica's heart sank. "You mean she's a virgin, too?"

"Of course, I am," said Cassandra. "You've always said that Severus deserved someone who would love him properly." Cassandra stroked Severus' cheek; he in turn gazed at her with smoldering dark eyes. "How could a woman who's been used and discarded by another man love him properly?"

"Professor Balin didn't discard me!" Veronica countered feebly. "He was thrown in prison."

Cassandra laughed elegantly and rolled her eyes.

Veronica looked to the crowd for support, but even her own parents in the front row just shook their heads in disappointment. "I always knew that one'd stay on the shelf," she heard her father mutter.

The only sympathetic face in the crowd was that of famous, sexually-traumatized Muggle T.E. Lawrence, decked out in his full Arabian regalia. "Bad luck, old thing," said Lawrence. "Celibacy isn't what it's cracked up to be, I'm afraid."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "May I continue?"

"No!" Veronica exclaimed in horror.

Dumbledore ignored her. "Will you, Cassandra, promise to love Severus properly, and discharge your wifely duties without complaint, keeping any childhood traumas to yourself?"

"I will!" Cassandra replied enthusiastically.

"I now pronounce you wizard and witch." He turned to Severus. "You may have sex with the bride."

Severus growled lasciviously, grabbed Cassandra and threw her down onto the chapel floor. Cassandra giggled, then began to make deep throaty noises as she wrapped herself around her new husband.

Veronica shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears. A few seconds later, she felt someone's warm lips on hers in a quick kiss. Hoping it was Severus, she opened her eyes. She screamed--it was Balin. It was bad enough that she was having her ultimate wedding nightmare, but now she had to deal with the old reprobate, as well. It was little consolation that Cassandra and the others were now gone.

As in all of her nightmares of Balin since his death, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was no longer an old man, but looked to be about her own age. He was tall and fairly handsome with his familiar, piercing blue eyes. 

"You're not real," she said as she always did when he appeared in her nightmares. "You're dead; you're just in my mind." In spite of this declaration, Veronica stepped closer to the altar in order to put a safe distance between her and the illusion.

Balin took a few casual steps towards her. "Well, then there's no harm in us having a little chat, is there?"

Veronica attempted an unpleasant sneer. "Go screw yourself."

"Oh, if only I could." He grinned wickedly. "I must say that I am surprised that an intelligent girl such as you hasn't figured out what all these silly dreams mean."

Veronica folded her arms across her chest. "And you have?"

Balin lounged on the front pew. "I think it's patently obvious--you've tired of Severus' pedestrian lovemaking and you don't _want to get married."_

"Shut up!" Veronica snapped. "I most certainly do want to get married. And if by pedestrian you mean that he doesn't bite me, gouge me or tie me to the bedpost, I rather like it that way."

Balin jumped up and reached out for her, but Veronica managed to duck underneath his arms. "I don't believe it for a minute, my angel. A beautiful young woman deserves so much more than that."

"_Beautiful? Why is it that I'm beautiful when we're alone, but as soon as other people are around my beauty depreciates at an alarming rate?" She still bristled at the memory of his scathing comments to Severus about falling in love with a Hufflepuff--'__an unattractive one at that.'_

This time Balin was quick enough to encircle her waist with his arm and pull her close. He brushed his lips against hers and nuzzled her neck. "Can't you see it's because I want you all to myself?" 

Almost involuntarily, Veronica put tentative arms around his neck as an infuriating shiver of pleasure shot through her. Then Balin started to bite her and dig his fingers into her sides. She kicked him and pushed him away from her, but he still had that perpetual, dissolute grin on his face.

"Admit it, Veronica," he said. "I've ruined you for other men." 

Veronica had to confess--at least to herself--that Balin seemed to be right, though not in the way the old pervert meant it. She started to cry.

"Oh, my poor, broken-hearted angel. I can ease your pain. I can make it go away. All you have to do is say the word." He reached his hand around her from behind and put it over her heart. She grabbed his hand and sank her teeth into in, drawing blood. She was quite pleased with herself until he breathed one word in her ear, dripping with blissful depravity...

"_Harder."_

She pushed his hand and him away from her in disgust, then paced the chapel in agitation. "Severus doesn't want to marry me anymore and it's all your fault!" she screamed. "_I hate you!"_

"And you want to hurt me, don't you?" Balin said, once again creeping toward her. "You want to hurt me as much as I hurt you." A chain metal flail suddenly appeared in his hand. Veronica recognized it as one of the dozens of torture devices Balin had owned and had threatened to use on her on occasion. This time, he offered it to her. She reached out timidly and took it from him. 

"I'm just an illusion," he said as he removed his over robe and shirt, presenting his bare back to her. "What harm could it do?"

Veronica hesitated, but just for a moment. All the rage and hate she held for her old professor traveled into the hand that held the flail. 

Balin leaned over the altar and stretched out his arms in front of him. He turned his head around to look at her. "Do it."

Without a trace of awkwardness, Veronica swung the flail in the air above her head and struck. Blood spattered her ducky pajamas and dripped off Balin's back, onto the stone floor of the chapel; he begged her to strike him again, and again, and again. 

"Don't despair, my angel," he said in between lashes. "Tomorrow we'll go hunting for a new playmate..."

Veronica awoke, trying to grasp onto the strange dream she just had, but it slipped away before she could remember even one detail. All she knew was that the pain in her heart was gone, replaced by something else she couldn't quite identify.

She grinned. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt.

~*~*~*~

To be continued...


	2. When is a Hufflepuff Like a Slytherin?

**Chapter Two: When is a Hufflepuff Like a Slytherin?**

A/N: A very special thank you to Juliane, Night Zephyr, J.K. Rose and the gals at the SQ Workshop for getting me through this chapter.****

~*~

Early Wednesday morning, Severus was in his private lab tossing a handful of skullcap into the Wolfsbane Potion he was making for Remus Lupin. The skullcap had no real effect except that it made it taste like dirty socks. He grinned evilly as he stirred; anything to make the werewolf's life a little more miserable.

For three days Severus had racked his brain trying to think of some way to help Veronica, but he was no closer to finding a solution than he had been the day he had reluctantly postponed their wedding. Unfortunately, the wizarding world had only slightly more luck healing the spirit as the Muggle world. There were dozens of healers who claimed to work miracles, but their 'cures' for psychic pain usually included powerful Memory Charms and potions that eventually caused irreparable damage to the mind. 

"The door was ajar, so I let myself in."

Severus jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice in his left ear. He would have cursed anyone else for creeping up on him like that, but Severus just sighed. "Good morning, Albus; what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could do something for you," the old wizard replied. "Interference was never my intention. I find it's always best to let the couple work things out for themselves, if possible--"

"But I am at a loss, Albus," Severus said almost desperately, unable to meet the Headmaster's eyes. "Please tell me you can help her."

"I can't, but I do know someone who can. A healer--"

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Her name is Vidya Devi. She's a very old and dear friend of mine. If anyone can help Veronica, she can." The Headmaster, with a decidedly sheepish look in his eyes, took a sudden interest in a jar of rat brains. "I, uh, took the liberty of owling her yesterday. She'll be here the day after tomorrow. I hope you can forgive my meddling."

Normally, Severus would have been irritated at Dumbledore's presumption, but not today. "I just hope Veronica appreciates your meddling as much as I do."

The Headmaster smiled, then sniffed the pungent contents of the cauldron, raising a snowy eyebrow. "I didn't know skullcap was a necessary ingredient for a Wolfsbane Potion."

One corner of Severus' mouth curled up. "It isn't."

Dumbledore grinned wryly and shook his head, apparently resigned to the fact that Severus would never pass up an opportunity to pull one over on Lupin if he could help it. The old wizard clapped him on the back. "Come along, Severus, it's time for breakfast. I'm absolutely famished." 

With a glimmer of hope in his heart, Severus followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. Veronica was already there, halfway through her own breakfast. She certainly looked happier than she had in weeks, but Severus didn't know whether to be pleased or worried. She had made up her face, arranged her hair prettily and was wearing a particularly flattering robe of purple silk. Severus had learned that these 'improvements' in her appearance were often her way of masking her inner turmoil.

"Good morning, Severus!" she said brightly--a little _too brightly. "If you're not busy this afternoon, how would you like to join me in Dungeon Six for Patronus practice?"_

Veronica had somehow talked Dumbledore into allowing a dementor into the castle so Potter, Weasley and Granger could learn how to cast a Patronus. Then Veronica got it into her head to teach the sixth and seventh year students how to cast one as well--in fact, she had made it a part of this year's practical N.E.W.T. exams. Dumbledore's growing fears of a mass dementor defection to Voldemort's cause was no doubt a factor in his decision to approve her pet project. 

"As enjoyable as spending an afternoon with a dementor sounds, I'm afraid I have too much work to do." As soon as he sat down, his plate was filled with rashers, big slabs of ham and three fried eggs. "I have Lupin's potion to finish."

"That's too bad. You should see Fred Weasely's Patronus--it's hilarious."

Severus smirked. "What is it, a rubber chicken?"

"Someone told you!" Veronica attempted to pout, but instead giggled with delight. 

"Not at all," he said with a slight sneer. "After seven years with the Weasley twins, I know how their twisted little minds work."

"I'm going to miss those two," she said wistfully. It seemed Veronica's appetite had also returned along with her sense of humor. She practically inhaled an entire piece of toast in a matter of seconds.

"Veronica, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight; in your room perhaps." When a look of hope mixed with doubt crossed her face, Severus added, "Just to talk."

Her gaze fell on her plate. Was she disappointed? She turned back to him and nodded. "That would be nice. Eight o'clock all right?" 

"Eight o'clock will be f--" He stopped himself mid sentence as he observed Veronica absent-mindedly spear a sausage off a platter and pop it into her mouth. He stared at her, dumbstruck. "Did you just eat--_meat?"_

Veronica gazed at her empty fork curiously, then dropped it on her plate with a clang. "I don't know what came over me." Severus watched as she turned a light shade of green. "Excuse me," she said as she jumped out of her chair and ran to the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall, "I have to go throw up." 

Severus took a look at the food on his own plate, feeling a little green himself, and covered it with his napkin. _Now she's eating meat?! Granted, she was in the process of throwing it up, but still...__What in the hell is happening to her? Severus wished this Devi woman would hurry and cursed Dumbledore for not meddling a few days sooner._

~*~

Today was the second worst day in the history of Ron Weasley's school career, for today was the day he received the results of his mock O.W.L.s. The worst day would surely be the day he received the results from the real thing. 

As they looked over their exams during lunch, Harry, who had done surprisingly well, was trying to hide his own relief and comfort his friend; Hermione was too busy panicking over the one question she missed on her Transfiguration exam to be of any use at all.

"Cheer up, Ron," Harry said, "you're doing great in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm sure you passed that one."

Ron smiled weakly and picked up a piece of cheese. After thinking about the state of his stomach for a moment, he dropped it and pushed his plate away from him. Somehow he didn't think passing one O.W.L. would be enough to keep his mother from killing him.

~*~

"Most of you did very well on your mock O.W.L.s," Professor Stanley told them towards the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ron looked around anxiously at his classmates. No one besides him looked worried. Even Neville Longbottom seemed happy.

"But some of you," at this, Stanley glanced at Ron with her familiar look of affectionate disappointment, "need to focus before next week."

She picked up a stack of parchments and started passing them out. She had sorted them in alphabetical order, so naturally Ron was the last to get his paper. _I must have got at least half of them right. He groaned as he added up his correct answers.__ Well, almost half._

Hermione glanced at his paper and shook her head, mirroring Stanley's look of disapproval. Harry put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, Ron, it's just a practice exam." 

"My suggestion to all of you is to use this exam as a study tool. Review all the material, but concentrate on your weak areas. More importantly, I want you all to _relax! O.W.L.s are important, but they're not life and death." With that, the bell rang. With a sigh, Ron shoved his exam in his rucksack as he rose from his seat. _

He was just about to follow Harry and Hermione out when he heard Professor Stanley call his name. "Mr. Weasley, may I see you for a moment?"

Ron regarded his friends with despair.

They both tried to look encouraging. "We'll tell Snape where you are," said Harry. 

Ron winced. He had tried especially hard not to think about his mock Potions O.W.L. results, but he still had that ordeal to suffer through before this terrible day ended.

"And will you please stop looking like you're getting ready to be thrown to a bunch of dementors?" Hermione scolded. "I'm sure Professor Stanley wants to help you."

He nodded as he watched his friends leave, then marched slowly towards Stanley. 

"What happened, Ron?" she asked, settling on the edge of her desk.

He shrugged. "I choked...I don't test well..." Ron moaned piteously. "My mum's going to kill me!"

Stanley smiled kindly. "No one's going to kill anybody because you're going to do fine. I know you know the material. You've done well on every other exam; and that's all this is--another exam. After classes today, I want you to come by my office. I have a book on testing strategies that might help."

He groaned. "_Another book to read?" _

"Now, Ron," Stanley said in a suddenly odd tone of voice as she leaned forward. "I want to help you, but you have to _let me help you." She hopped off the edge of her desk and moved toward him, but the way she moved, the way she was now gazing at him--it was like she had turned into a different person. Harry had told Ron that one time in order to frighten him into performing a Defense Spell, Stanley had muttered a Dark Arts curse to make herself temporarily evil, but Ron hadn't heard her say any spells. Besides, she didn't look evil so much as just plain scary. _

"I can help you." She reached out her hand and smoothed the front of his robes in the same way his mother had done a hundred times in the past, but Professor Stanley's manner was anything but motherly. "Would you like me to help you, Ron?"

She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks flushed, her eyes--Ron couldn't describe them because no one had ever looked at him like that. He couldn't help thinking that if Snape were to walk in right now, he would receive detention for the rest of his life. He was so terrified he thought he was going to faint. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he could feel his ears, then his face turning bright red.

Stanley reached for him again. Ron wanted to retreat, but he was so confused and afraid that he couldn't move. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over with uncertainty and she withdrew. She backed away and sat behind her desk, looking down at a parchment in front of her, but not really seeing it.

"Mr. Weasley," she murmured, "there are worse things that could happen to you than failing O.W.L.s. Run along to your next class--now."

"Okay," Ron said with a trembling voice and ran out the door.

~*~

As soon as Ron was gone, Veronica covered her mouth in horror. For a few frightening moments she had actually _wanted that boy. All manner of disgusting thoughts had crossed her mind as she had tried--unsuccessfully, thank the gods--to seduce him. __A sixteen-year-old boy!! __Oh gods, what must he think of me?_

An equally ghastly thought then occurred to her. _What if he tells someone? She felt the panic rise inside of her, as she began to pace frantically. __He probably won't be believed, she reasoned with almost calculated practicality, __but what if it happens again? __And what if I don't stop myself next time?__ What is happening to me?!_

There was now no doubt about it, Veronica was indeed going mad. She had heard of this sort of thing before--abused children who turn into abusers. She also knew that once the madness started it was unlikely that she would ever be right again. She looked down at her hands, then slowly pulled back one of her sleeves to expose a deep, horizontal scar. Death was most certainly the answer, but bleeding to death took too long; there was far too great a chance of being rescued again as she had been when she was fifteen. She needed something faster and more certain..._Poison! _

A plan quickly formulated in her mind. She was free for the rest of the day, but Severus was in the middle of a class. She could easily break into the private stores in his office. He would be none the wiser--at least until he came to her room for dinner and found her..._He'll be better off, she told herself as she dashed to the dungeon. __Someday he'll see that. I leave him a note. I'll make him understand. _

Veronica let herself into his office and opened the lock to the cabinet containing his more valuable, illicit and deadly Potions ingredients. With a shaking hand, she grabbed an empty vial and put a few drops of hemlock extract into it--more than enough to do the job, but not enough to be missed right away. She managed to escape to her room unseen and scribbled a hasty note that ended with: 'I love you, Severus, but I'd rather die than abuse a child.'

She poured the poison into a cup and mixed it with some of the elderberry wine she had planned to serve at dinner. The cup was halfway to her lips when she felt a brilliantly cool self-possession wash over her. All her worries--her problems with Severus and that silly Weasley boy--became unimportant. The only thing in the universe that mattered was her. She looked down at the adulterated wine and laughed. _Why on earth would I want to kill myself when I feel so bloody good? Veronica poured the wine in the bathroom sink and threw her suicide note on the fire. Suddenly, there were no more nagging fears. She fervently hoped that this feeling would last forever._

"It _can last forever, my angel."_

Veronica cried out in surprise. The fire was talking to her, and the voice that came out of it sounded disturbingly like Balin's. As she gazed into the fireplace, his face started to take shape, but flickered along with flames. Her natural response was to douse the blaze and banish the hallucination, but she was once again overcome by the feeling of potent calm, which also seemed to addle her brain somewhat. "How?" 

"First," said Balin's burning face, "I want to tell you how very disappointed I am with your so-called seduction of that delectable little redhead. He could have been yours, but you let him slip through your fingers."

She lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry, I'll try again--"

"You'll do no such thing, you stupid girl! He won't allow himself to be cornered a second time. You'll be lucky if he doesn't tell his friends. I suggest a little subtle intimidation to keep him quiet. I--we cannot afford any more mistakes." Balin shook his blazing head. "You have much to learn about being a predator; so many obstacles to overcome."

Veronica inched as close to the fire as she dared. "Like what? 

"Must I tell you everything?" he snapped. "Can't you see the root of all your pain and torment?" 

"Tell me, please," she begged.

Balin smiled unpleasantly. "The reason why you are--and always have been--so disgustingly weak is because of your stinking Hufflepuff soul. Destroy it and your anguish will cease." 

"Destroy my soul?" Veronica said with alarm as the splendid feeling began to slip away. "But I need it!"

"No, you don't," he countered. "All it causes you is misery.  I was blessed, if you'll pardon my use of that word, to be born without one. Have you ever seen me show a moment's weakness, or suffer an ounce of guilt, shame, or fear? Have you ever once seen me in pain?"

"Yes." She grinned wickedly. "When I kicked you in the groin, remember?"

"Emotional pain, you little--" He sneered, then managed a more even expression on his fiery face. "Aren't you tired of feeling that constant ache in your heart; the never-ending doubt?"

Even in her present state, Veronica didn't trust Balin one whit, but she couldn't deny the euphoric self-confidence she was now experiencing. _No more pain, no more doubt...Veronica's eyes narrowed as a speck of clarity broke through the euphoria. "You're trying to trick me!" She raised her wand, but the magic word that would extinguish the fire stuck in her throat as blackness filled her mind...___

~*~

_What was I doing? Oh yes, I was going to kill myself..._

Veronica glanced at the fire as if she was looking for something, but all she saw besides the flames were the charred remains of her suicide note. She shook her head to clear it. She remembered bringing the hemlock-laced wine to her lips, and then she was stopped by that marvelous feeling. After that, she couldn't remember a thing.

Well, she didn't feel like killing herself anymore and that was all that mattered. She did feel a slight twinge of guilt at what she had done to Ron Weasley this afternoon, but she was surprisingly philosophical about it. _He'll get over it...the silly boy should be grateful for the attention. Besides I didn't actually do__ anything to him. A low, guttural noise sounded in the back of her throat. __Although I wanted to....In an attempt to curtail her current train of thought, Veronica glanced at her watch. "Oh dear, I'm almost late for Patronus practice." She sighed and smiled dreamily. __More lovely Weasley boys to admire..._

A strange warning signaled in the back of her mind telling her that she had best admire them from afar.

~*~

At exactly eight o'clock, Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into Veronica's room. uHe let out a sigh of annoyance tinged with longing as soon as he laid eyes on his erstwhile fiancée. 

Veronica was wearing a new robe of dark green silk that draped sensuously over her petite figure. Beneath the opened front of her robe, peeked a corset made of silver fabric that cinched up her bosom alluringly. Green and silver butterflies were scattered throughout her hair. Severus would have been lying if he had said that a part of him didn't appreciate the stunning effect, but somehow, Slytherin colors didn't seem quite right on her. 

"Don't you like it?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You look beautiful," Severus replied, tight-lipped.

"But you're angry, I can tell." Veronica sauntered over to the small table set for two in the middle of the room and poured herself a glass of wine. She offered him one, but he shook his head and remained standing near the fireplace. It was clear he was going to need his wits about him tonight.

"This robe was part of my trousseau," but considering the way things are going between us, I thought it best not to wait to wear it." She grinned and took a long draught of wine. "What would you like to do first, eat or talk?" She traced the edge of her wineglass with her finger and licked her lips. "Or perhaps we could think of something slightly more interesting to occupy our evening."

Veronica was obviously getting significantly worse. She had been erratic and moody, but this casual cynicism and blatant attempt at seduction was completely unlike her. The last thing she needed to do was get drunk. Severus snatched the wineglass from her, spilling some of it on the rug before he placed it back on the table, and pulled her over to the sofa. 

"I came here to tell you that Dumbledore has sent for a healer." When Veronica tried to turn away from him, he grabbed her arm brusquely and forced her to face him. "She will be here the day after tomorrow. You will see her and you _will get better, do you understand me?"_

Veronica started to laugh. It wasn't the sweet, girlish giggle he was used to, but a cold, derisive chuckle. Her expression suddenly turned deadly and she swung at him, but he caught her hand before it struck his face. He took her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

Veronica struggled violently, but Severus tightened his grip on her arms. The anger that had been simmering inside of him for weeks came to boil. He bared his teeth, pushed her down on the sofa and straddled her legs so she couldn't kick him.

"That's it, Severus," she breathed, arching her back. "Hurt me! I know you have it in you. I can see the Darkness in your eyes."

Severus recoiled slightly. For the first time that evening, he looked deeply into his beloved's eyes and realized that this creature pinned beneath him was not his Veronica. He was quickly losing her to madness, but he refused to give her up without a fight. Throughout this ordeal, he took comfort the memory of how her love had saved him from the Killing Curse. She believed in the power of love, as no one he had ever known. If he had not experienced that power for himself, he would have dismissed such sentimental nonsense. 

Right now it was all he had.

He pulled her up and embraced her tightly. She fought against him, but he held onto her, letting go of his own anger and replacing it with his ardent love for her. She stopped struggling after a while and put her arms around him. Her body was soon wracked with sobs, and he knew instinctively that Veronica was herself again. Severus released her, but she continued to bury her head in his chest.

Severus reached into his robe pocket and handed her a vial. "Take this." Any time Severus had given Veronica a potion, she had never asked him what it was before she took it--tonight was no exception. She had told him it was because she trusted him completely. He was relieved that at least that hadn't changed. 

She downed the vial's contents, and only then asked, "What was that?"

"A Calming Potion mixed with Dreamless Draught."

"Calming Potion?" she said in a mildly accusing tone. "Why didn't you give me this before?"

"It's not safe for you to take it very often--it's highly addictive, but I thought a dose or two wouldn't hurt while we wait for Dumbledore's healer." He pulled a few butterflies out of her hair and stroked her curls. "Do you want me to owl Lupin? I'm sure he'd be willing to take over your classes for the rest of the term."

"No," she replied, "things are bad enough as it is. I couldn't bear the thought of having nothing to do except sit around and think."

Severus nodded. He appreciated only too well the distraction work provided. "Just hold on for a little while longer."

"I'll hold on," Veronica replied shakily, "if you promise not to let go."

Severus took her chin in his hand and looked deeply into her eyes, as if trying to reach in and embrace her very soul. "I won't let go of you, I promise."

~*~

To be continued...


	3. Madam Devi's Magical Mendhi

**Chapter Three: Madam Devi's Magical Mendhi**

A/N: Many thanks to Yolanda and Juliane for all their help. 

~*~

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione had her nose stuck in a book as usual, silently mouthing spells, then closing her eyes in order to burn them deeper into her memory. Harry was flipping through his History of Magic notes, which were soon adorned with a glob of marmalade that fell from the piece of toast he was eating. Ron made no pretense of either studying or eating and instead just absentmindedly pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

Since that bizarre incident with Professor Stanley yesterday afternoon, Ron had alternately tried to banish it from his mind and make at least some sense of it. Harry must have noticed there was something amiss because he had asked Ron repeatedly what was wrong. Ron had tried to tell him, but every time he formed the sentence, "I think Professor Stanley fancies me," he realized how ridiculous it sounded and decided to try to forget the whole thing. He had almost managed to do just that as he began shoveling several sausages in his mouth at once, when he heard:

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron jumped and smashed both his knees on the underside of the wooden table at the sound of Professor Stanley's voice, but Harry and Hermione didn't seem to notice. They raised their heads briefly from their books and mumbled, "Good morning, Professor," in unison.

Professor Stanley smiled at them pleasantly, then turned to Ron. "I missed you yesterday afternoon. You were supposed to come by my office, remember?"

He washed down the sausages with pumpkin juice and nervously rose to his feet, putting as much distance between them as possible without his fellow Gryffindors noticing. "I...er--"

"Not to worry, I brought you that book on testing strategies." Stanley took a couple of steps towards him and handed him the book with a merry smile on her face, but with a look in her eyes that made him very uneasy. It wasn't the come-hither gaze of yesterday afternoon, but more of a cruel glint. 

Ron flinched when her fingers lightly brushed up against his hand. 

"I do expect you to at least open it," she said, her usually warm brown eyes frostily boring into his. "Please let me know if you have any questions." With that, she turned and strolled cheerfully out of the Great Hall. 

Ron slowly opened the book, _Pass Without Panicking: Helpful Hints for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, fully expecting some evil being to jump out and eat his face. Instead there was a note from Professor Stanley written on the flyleaf. _

_Dearest Ron,_

_I do hope that our little conversation after class yesterday remains between us. If I thought you were foolish enough to tell you're friends about it, I would be very, very upset. And don't bother showing this note to anyone because it's written in Disappearing For-Your-Eyes-Only Ink._

_Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way, good luck studying for O.W.L.s. I'll be happy to help in any way I can!_

_Kindest regards,_

_Veronica Stanley_

As soon as he was finished reading it, the letters started to fade then disappear. 

It was official. Professor Stanley had gone completely mental. Worst of all she wasn't just any witch; she knew more about the Dark Arts than anyone at Hogwarts, even Snape. Ron glanced around at his schoolmates, all blithely unaware of the danger he was in--the danger he didn't dare tell anyone about. With tremendous effort, Ron sat back down and pretended to read his Charms book while trying to keep his hands from shaking.

~*~

By late Friday afternoon, the healer Vidya Devi had arrived. Severus tried to avoid Veronica's eyes without appearing to do so as he escorted her to Dumbledore's office. Except for a few hours the other night at dinner, Veronica had not been herself at all. Her eyes were cold and strangely vacant; her manner towards him was cynical and sarcastic, sometimes downright cruel. 

That morning at breakfast, he had told her she looked well, even though it was a lie. After eyeing him critically for a moment, she answered, "You, on the other hand, look the same as always--pity. With all the money you have one would think you could invest in a decent set of robes." It had taken every ounce of restraint for him not to react, particularly when the comment had been overheard by several of their colleagues. He settled for bending a fork in half under the table with one hand.  

Veronica had voiced no objections to meeting with Madam Devi, but now she didn't seem to care whether the healer's aid helped or not. So far, her conduct towards her students and other staff members seemed to be normal enough. He had kept his ears open for any reports of odd behavior, but none had come his way--not even from the Slytherins.

Severus knocked on the Headmaster's door and was invited in with a word. Dumbledore and an old Indian woman were seated on a cushy sofa enjoying a cup of tea. They rose and approached the estranged couple. Madam Devi was short and plump, dressed in a red and gold sari that flowed over her ample frame. Her black hair, streaked with gray, was tied back in a long plait. She regarded both of them as if she were a proud grandmother rather than a perfect stranger. 

As soon as Dumbledore made the introductions, Devi waddled over to them with the help of a gnarled bamboo cane with a carved gold handle in the shape of an elephant. She hung her cane over her arm, then took Veronica's hand and put it into Severus'. "Nothing makes my old heart soar like the sight of a two young people in love."

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Severus said awkwardly, attempting to ignore Veronica who was rolling her eyes. "We're having--problems; that's why you're here." 

"What he means is," Veronica added matter-of-factly, a wry smile playing on her lips, "I've gone mad." 

Severus opened his mouth to deliver an acerbic retort, but Madam Devi waved her hand for him to be silent. Out of deference for the witch's age and friendship with Dumbledore, Severus held his tongue, but he was beginning to wonder if Veronica actually wanted to get well.

Devi put her old, wrinkled hands on Veronica's face and looked into her eyes. Veronica seemed indifferent to the old woman's touch, but Severus noticed that a little of her true self glimmered in her eyes, though only for a second. "I see a bit of pain in you, child, not madness surely." The old woman patted her cheeks. "Vidya will take your pain away, never fear. But first," said the old witch, releasing Veronica and turning back to Dumbledore. "I need to eat. Albus, I would like one of those delicious triple chocolate soy sundaes." 

Veronica's gaze shifted to Severus; she looked as mystified and annoyed as he felt. This feckless old woman was not what either of them had expected. 

Dumbledore regarded Devi with a look of surprise, but immediately fell into the role of gracious host. "Of course." He glanced at Severus apologetically. "If you'll excuse us, I'm sure Vidya will speak to you later."

"Yes, yes," Devi said almost impatiently. "After I am properly fed and rested, we will talk."

Veronica glowered at Severus with undisguised contempt, before she turned and left Dumbledore's office. Severus followed a few seconds later and met her at the gargoyle guarding the secret entrance.

"Some healer, Severus," Veronica said scornfully. "Shall we invite her to the wedding?"

"You know, Veronica," Severus replied angrily. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am really beginning to hate you."

If she had started to laugh, Severus might have struck her. Instead, the torment that she had buried inside her filled her eyes.

He reached for her, but she held out her arm to keep him away; then she turned and ran down the sparsely populated corridor in the direction of Hufflepuff Tower. Severus didn't realize he had been gripping the gargoyle so tightly until a piece of the statue's wing came off in his hand.

~*~

Severus stamped back down to the dungeons, his black robes billowing behind him like ominous storm clouds. Students and staff members unlucky enough to cross his path prudently gave him a wide berth. He couldn't help thinking that this entire disaster was divine retribution for his past sins. He took the dungeon steps two at a time, threw open the door to his office and found Vidya Devi sitting in his chair, leaning on her gnarled cane and smiling. 

"I thought you would never get here."

He attempted to hide his surprise behind a sneer; in his present, poisonous mood it wasn't difficult. "I'm afraid I have no triple chocolate soy sundaes for you," he snapped. "You'll have to go to the kitchens for that."

"Please forgive my behavior; I'm afraid deception was necessary." Her amused expression suddenly became serious. "Your beloved has been possessed by a demon."

Severus stared at the serenely confident old witch for several moments. "Are you sure?"

Madam Devi raised an eyebrow. "If I was not sure I would not have said it."

His mind raced. _A demon? It certainly would explain her disturbing behavior. It also meant that she--the real Veronica--still loved him. Severus winced.__ I can't believe I said I hated her. "But where would she have picked up a demon? No case of true demon-possession has been seen in England since before the Burning Times. Are you sure it's not a ghost?"_

She inclined her head slightly. "I am certain. Whatever it is has no soul."

"_No soul...?" he breathed, eyes wide. Severus felt his stomach contract into an excruciating knot as the horrifying truth become clear. "Dear gods, no...it couldn't be."_

Devi leaned forward and locked eyes with Severus. "You must tell me everything if I am to help her."

Severus shoved down his rising panic so that he could tell the old witch what she needed to know in order to save Veronica. "A few months ago, Veronica and I killed a soulless wizard by the name of Rupert Balin--surely you've heard of him." 

Madam Devi shook her head. "I confess I do not read the papers."

He sighed in exasperation. "You do know who Voldemort is?"

"I do." 

"Balin was his right-hand man. He was the most powerful and dangerous of all the Death Eaters. When Balin was killed, could he have--" Severus tasted bile in his throat. "--entered her somehow?"

Devi nodded gravely. "Oh yes, he may not have had a soul to carry on after death, but he did have life force. His life force would have had only a few moments to find a compatible host before it expired." Devi paused and hesitated, as if she were unsure how Severus would react to the rest. "But for Balin's life force to have entered Veronica there must have been a strong connection between them. Much as a vampire cannot enter one's home without an invitation, no demon can enter the body of a living person without permission, even if she was unaware of giving it at the time."

"She let him in?!" Severus paced his office, fuming. "She still loves him! She's always loved him!"

The old witch rose using her cane as support, and put a calming hand on his arm. "This has nothing to do with love; if he had entered through her heart, he could not harm her. He is lodged firmly in her second chakra--her sex center, well below her heart. He has appealed to the dark part of her sexuality--the dark part of her soul."

"The dark part of her soul?" Severus laughed mirthlessly. "Veronica is a Hufflepuff, for gods' sake! The only darkness inside of her is what Balin put there himself!" 

"We all have darkness inside of us, Severus," she said quietly, looking deeply into his eyes. "Some of us just wear it closer to the surface where it is more easily exploited, but where it is also more easily mastered."

Severus gripped the edge of the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Get him out of her now!" 

She shook her head. "I cannot, he is still too deep--we must wait until he shows himself. Only then will he be vulnerable."

Severus hurried to his desk and rifled through a stack of papers. He pulled out an old copy of the _Prophet and shoved it in Devi's face. "This is what happens when he shows himself." The headline read: **223 MUGGLES KILLED IN TUBE STATION FIRE. WORST ATTACK YET!**_

"Oh dear," Devi said mildly. "All we can hope for is that her good soul will stop her from committing such violence."

Severus crumpled the paper into a ball. "I say we stun her and lock her up so she can't hurt herself or anyone else. Then you can do whatever it is you do and get him the hell out if her!"

"If I rip him out of her now, her mind and spirit will be destroyed, if I do not kill her." The commanding authority in her voice told him in no uncertain terms that things would be done her way whether he liked it or not. "You must trust me."

"It seems I don't have much of a choice," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"And you must bury this knowledge inside of you," she said more kindly. "Veronica must not suspect that you know. I see that on many occasions you have hidden your true feelings behind a mask. Put on that mask now." 

Somehow, Severus knew that Devi's knowledge of his past had not come from Dumbledore. Perhaps she would be able to help Veronica after all. "There's something else you should know. Besides being a mass murderer, Balin was the worst sort of pedophile. He molested Veronica while she was a student at this very school--a school currently full of children. Just remember that while you wait for him to show himself."

"I will keep it in mind," she replied, apparently not surprised by this new information. "Do not worry yourself unduly. There is something I can do to protect her and the school while we wait, but I will need something from you--" She pulled a long pin and a jar from a pouch tied around her neck. "Nine drops of blood."

After only a second's hesitation, Severus held out his hand and allowed his finger to be pricked. Devi squeezed exactly nine drops of blood from his finger into the jar that was already filled with a thick reddish-brown paste. "There's no chance of you telling me the details of this brilliant plan of yours, is there?"

She replaced the jar's stopper then patted his cheek. "I am afraid not."

~*~

_How dare he say he hates me_! Veronica wanted to scream it from the top of Hufflepuff Tower dressed in nothing but a camisole and her ducky pajama bottoms, but instead she contented herself with purging her wardrobe and trunk of every gift Severus had ever given her. She flung them into a haphazard pile in the middle of her room, missing her target more often than not. Soon, her floor was littered with elegant robes of every color and frilly lingerie--a black lace garter belt dangled from a wall sconce, and a pair of matching knickers landed on the window sill. Veronica threw open her jewel box and hurled an emerald serpent pendant and a gold bangle onto the heap. She waded through the carnage, violently stomping on, and then kicking the expensive items across the room. The only gift that escaped her wrath was her Nimbus Two Thousand Two. One never knew when one might need a lightening-fast racing broom. 

Severus' morose photograph, the one she had cajoled him into posing for, watched her tantrum from its place on the mantle, aghast. "You hate me?" she spat at the image, "well I hate you and your ridiculous presents! You're always rubbing my nose in my working class background; always trying to mold me into the perfect, demure little witch wife you always wanted!" Veronica snatched it up and unceremoniously threw it against the wall. The picture glared up at her in shock, its gilt frame now splintered and sticking out at weird angles; shards of broken glass slashed his forehead and punctured his sallow cheeks. 

Not satisfied with her display of temper, she carefully removed the photograph from its demolished frame. She stared at the damaged portrait and thought she could see a little fear in his black eyes. With a cruel smile, Veronica slowly tore the portrait in half then threw it on the fire. She watched with delectation as both halves of his face were engulfed in flames, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in a grotesque, silent scream. Veronica then twisted the simple gold engagement band off her finger and went to toss it in after the photograph, but decided it would be far more gratifying to throw it in the real Severus' face tomorrow at breakfast, humiliating him in front of the entire school. 

"Seeing the look on Dumbledore's meddlesome old face when you do it will be a particularly delicious treat, don't you think so, my angel?"  

Veronica hardly registered surprise at the unexpected appearance of her late former professor in her room as the giddy feeling of self-assurance and power engulfed her once more. Balin took the ring from her and slipped it back on her finger. He stroked her hand gently and kissed her palm; then he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to drink in the wanton leer in his piercing blue eyes. Logical questions like, 'how can you be leering at me with your arms wrapped around my waist when you're dead?' did occur to her briefly, but they were no match for the glorious sensation of leaning her body against his.

Looking extremely dapper in his tailored black robes, Balin spun her around for a violent and sultry kiss. She pulled at his short brown hair and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Her efforts were rewarded with a satisfied grunt from the dead wizard.

"How could I have been so foolish, Rupert?" She gazed up at him, caressing his cheek. "You were always the one I wanted. You're the one I love."

As soon as she had said it, she wished she hadn't. Balin grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back as far as it would go. "Do you remember what happened that last time you said that to me?"

She bit her lip to stop herself from begging for mercy, though she did manage to whimper, "I remember." When she was fifteen, Veronica had stupidly blurted out that she loved him after one of his rare, gentle lovemaking sessions. It was the first time she had experienced the Cruciatus Curse; and that had been just the beginning in a long line of tortures that night in his room--the room that now belonged to..._Severus, please help me!_

Balin threw her down and pressed his booted foot against her temple, grinding her head into the Persian carpet. "You were doing so well, Veronica." He spread his arms expansively to take in the desecration of the symbols of Severus' love. "But only a moment later, you revert back to your spineless, sniveling Hufflepuff self. When will you understand that your love is the only thing of yours that I don't want?" He removed his boot from her head and jerked her back to her feet. He took her face in his hand and slammed her against the wall, causing her to cry out in agony. "What do I have to do to beat the love out of you?" he snarled, spraying her face with spittle. "You'll never be free of your weakness until you get rid of your filthy soul!"

Veronica heard a knock at the door, suddenly finding herself alone, her own hand squeezing her face painfully. The feeling of confidence quickly slipped away and was replaced by confusion and doubt. She dropped her hand to her side, automatically shelving the strange encounter with Balin in the back of her mind as if it had never happened. "Who is it?" she asked in a strained whisper.

"It is Vidya, my dear."

Veronica groaned. She glanced about her room, too dazed to do anything about the mess. "I'm afraid now isn't a good--"

The locked turned and the old witch let herself in uninvited. "We missed you at dinner." Devi gasped at the state of her room, moving bits of clothing out of her way with her cane, tut-tutting and shaking her head. "I see you were otherwise occupied."

Veronica clasped her hands behind her and shifted from foot to foot, avoiding Devi's eyes. "I was, uh, cleaning."

Devi grinned and wagged her finger in Veronica's face. "You cannot fool me. You are angry at your beloved; these are his gifts are they not?"

Veronica lowered her head and nodded. 

Devi scanned the mess as if looking for a particular item, then turned her eyes to the fireplace. "Do not tell me you have burned your wedding dress."

Veronica looked around for it herself, her brain still quite muddled. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "No, it's still at my sister-in-law's," she said, rubbing her forehead. "She's sewing the Felicity Spells and Fertility Charms into the hem."

"Of course, such rituals are traditional in Britain." Devi seemed to take no notice of her addled state. Perhaps Veronica didn't look as confused as she felt. "We too have wedding rituals in India. In my country, every bride whether she be witch or Muggle, undergoes the mendhi ritual."

"Mend-dee ritual?"

"Mendhi is the art of painting the hands and feet with henna. A beautiful, dark pattern is good luck for the couple." Devi took Veronica's hands in hers and examined her palms. "Your hands would take well to mendhi--the design would be very dark; it would ensure that you would love your husband very much."

Veronica pulled her hands away. "I don't believe in love magic. I don't even want get married anymore." Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Besides, Severus said he hated me."

The old witch put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Betrothed couples often say hurtful things to each other that they do not mean." Devi once again took Veronica's hands and turned them palm up. She waved her wrinkled hand over Veronica's and the fleeting image of the most beautiful floral pattern she had ever seen appeared there. Veronica was mesmerized by the intricate design, as a different kind of power filled her heart. This power was as beautiful as the lotus blossom on her palm and belonged only to her. 

"Mendhi is not permanent and will fade in a few weeks. It is harmless folk magic intended to make the bride feel more beautiful." Devi cupped Veronica's cheek in her hand, her dark eyes penetrating the haze. "I see you have always wanted to feel beautiful, have you not?"

"Yes." Tears began to stream down Veronica's cheeks. "But I'm sure Severus will hate it." He despised tattoos so much that he had insisted that she have the one on her ankle of the Chudley Cannons' old Seeker removed. His distaste for body decoration stemmed from the indelible Dark Mark on his left arm, burned into him at eighteen by Lord Voldemort. 

Devi led her to the sofa and with a wave of her hand, moved an ottoman under Veronica's feet. "Severus will see the beauty of it, though it may take some time; do not worry."

Veronica removed her slippers and exposed her feet, then she held out her hands, palms up as Devi directed. The old witch produced a pot of thick reddish-brown paste and waved her wand over it. "_Mendhi Madana ArakSa!" _

The paste snaked out of the pot in a thin thread, weaving itself in mid air into two intricate designs of birds surrounded by paisleys, scallops, curls. They were not identical, but complimented each other perfectly. The henna patterns floated down and wrapped themselves around her feet.

Devi waved her wand again and the serpentine henna shaped itself into two matching lotus mandalas, encircled by leaves and vines that wrapped around Veronica's hands. The paste instantly dried and soaked into her skin, leaving crisp, black designs. 

Devi gently pulled Veronica to her feet and stood her in front of the mirror. "Such a beautiful bride you will be."

Veronica waved her magnificently adorned hands in front of her, viewing them from every angle; her feet were just as beautiful. Even dressed as she was, she had never felt more exotic or desirable as she did right now. She smiled broadly, her eyes glistening. Her thanks stuck in her throat when she suddenly saw a new image in the mirror.

"You stupid cow!" Balin said in a low, dangerous tone. "I don't know what she's done to you, but she's done something. Tell her to get out before I force you to kill her."

Devi made no sign that she saw the hallucination, if indeed that's what it was. Veronica couldn't have told her about Balin if she wanted to. It was as if he were holding her tongue from the inside. "You must go now," was all she could manage. Veronica took the old woman by the arm and practically dragged her to the door. 

Fortunately, Devi did not seem the least bit offended by her rudeness. "We will speak tomorrow perhaps."

"Perhaps." Veronica practically shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face. She rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed her hands for a quarter of an hour, but still the mendhi would not wash off. "I'm sorry, Rupert," she sobbed. "I didn't know it would do any harm."

Balin appeared behind her and she felt a hand around her throat--whether it was his or her own she wasn't quite sure. "It had better not do any harm or you will regret it. You will not go near that healer again, do you understand me? And first thing tomorrow you will give Severus his ring back."

Veronica couldn't disobey. All she could do was nod. He had finally done it. After all these years, Balin had finally broken her spirit.

~*~

Severus was drinking his tea at breakfast when he looked up and started to choke. Veronica was standing over him, wearing slightly provocative black robes with strange tattoos all over her hands. "What in the hell--?" 

"It's called mendhi," she replied flatly. "It's an Indian wedding custom; your healer's idea. Too bad we're not getting married."

"Veronica," he hissed, "I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss this."

"I agree." She twisted the ring off her finger and threw it on his plate. It landed with a plop, right in the middle of his fried egg yoke. "Discussion over."

Severus immediately heard gasps from the other teachers at the staff table—a sound that raced through the Great Hall, punctuated by snickers from his Slytherins. Veronica sauntered out without a parting glance. Severus turned and shot Devi, who was sitting next to a shocked Dumbledore, a ferocious glare.   

The old witch rose with the help of her cane and waddled over to him. "I do not think we have much longer to wait before he shows himself," she whispered in his ear.

"Really?" Severus replied sarcastically as he dug the gold band out of his egg yoke, dripping a bit of the sticky yellow fluid on his robes. "What was your first clue?"

~*~

"Ron, we've got to study!" Harry tried to gently wrestle the wizard chessboard from his best friend's hands as they sat in the deserted Great Hall, late Saturday morning. "There's only two days left till O.W.L.s start." After a five-minute struggle, Harry finally gave up and let his friend have the board.

Ron shrugged apathetically as he pushed the chess pieces in place. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to fail anyway."

"What's the matter with you? Ever since we got the mock O.W.L. results from Defense class you've been..." Harry sighed. "What did Stanley say to you to make you so upset, anyway? Whatever it was, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Everyone knows her and Snape aren't getting along."

Ron shot Harry an angry look and had to stop himself from swiping his arm across the table and sending the chess pieces flying. "Why don't you just go study and leave me alone."

"Fine." Harry gathered his books and rose to his feet. "If you decide to stop feeling sorry for yourself, Hermione and I'll be in the library."

Ron felt a pang when he saw the hurt look in his friend's eyes, but he couldn't tell Harry the truth--he couldn't tell anyone. Stanley's implied threat was enough to keep him quiet. There was no telling what she would do to him if he opened his mouth about what happened. Ron had almost felt glad for Snape when he witnessed Stanley throw his engagement ring in his breakfast, but the thought that she might have done it because of him renewed Ron's feeling of panic. He pushed the chessboard away from him, folded his arms on the table and laid his head down in despair.

"It seems you have lost your chess partner." 

Ron started and looked up to see the ancient Indian woman who had arrived at Hogwarts yesterday. He had heard she was an old friend of Dumbledore's, but why she was here, no one knew for sure. The expression on her brown, lined face was so kind, Ron couldn't help giving her a half-hearted smile. 

"May I join you?" she asked as she eased her old body down on the bench across from him.

Ron suddenly remembered his manners and rose halfway; she motioned for him to sit with a good-natured wave of her wrinkled hand. "I am Vidya. And if you do not mind playing an old woman who is very rusty, I would find a game of wizard chess a most enjoyable distraction."

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. I'm Ron, by the way," he said without enthusiasm. "Ron Weasley. I'm afraid I only have the one set of chessman though, Harry took his with him."

Vidya made a strange sound in the back of her throat that almost sounded like a bird call. A moment later, an ornate wooden box floated through the Hall's double doors, and into her hands. Her chess pieces were made out of beautifully carved white stone, making his battered old red pieces look even worse by comparison. Her chessmen were quite gracious though, putting their hands together and bowing towards him and his chessmen as a sign of respect. 

Far from being rusty, Vidya turned out to be one of the best chess players Ron had ever faced. His heart still felt heavy, but this was the first time he'd come close to enjoying himself in what seemed like ages.

Ron grinned and breathed an audible sigh of relief when he moved his queen in place and called, "Check mate." His chess pieces were obviously affected by the gallant behavior of her chessmen, for his queen showed her king mercy and did not deliver the coup de grace. 

"Well played, Ron," Vidya said amiably. "Such a clever young man you are."

His face fell. "Yeah. Real clever. So clever I won't be back next year after I've failed all my O.W.L.s."

Vidya reached across the table and took his hand. Ron, in turn, looked into her gentle dark eyes. It was obvious that she was seeing right through him, but the effect was so comforting that he didn't mind. 

"I see there have been many times when you have put your fears aside in order to accomplish difficult tasks," she told him. "Now is one of those times. O.W.L.s are just tests, that is true, but they are important ones."

Ron shook his head. "You don't understand. I panicked during mock O.W.L.s. I looked at the parchment and I couldn't even read what was written there. And then, when I needed help, she--" He turned away. "Just forget it, it's hopeless." 

"There is nothing worse--particularly for a young person--than having someone you trust betray you." Vidya reached inside a pouch tied around her neck, took out a blue stone and handed it to him. "It is a Serenity Stone. Take it into O.W.L.s with you. When you feel your panic rising, squeeze the stone in your left hand and it will calm you."

Somehow, Ron was not at all surprised that this strange old woman knew about everything that was bothering him. Having been born into a wizarding family, he was used to the idea of people knowing things without having to be told about them. He was just relieved that someone understood without him having to explain himself.  He took the stone in his left hand and gave it a squeeze. He immediately felt a swell of tranquility wash over him. "Thanks. Are you sure this is okay?" 

Vidya nodded. "I have cleared it with Dumbledore."

"You told him?" 

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You have not even told me."

"It seems I didn't have to," Ron replied gratefully.

Vidya took both of his hands in hers and looked deeply into his eyes. "Know that I will be here until the end of term, until you are all safely aboard the Hogwarts Express. Until then, you are under my protection." 

There was such incredible power that emanated from the old witch, much like Dumbledore's, but Vidya's power felt like one of his mum's sweaters. They may not be the best-looking sweaters in the world, but they always kept him warm and made him feel not only loved, but safe. He felt tears spring to his eyes and wiped them away on the sleeve of his robe, blushing from embarrassment.

Vidya picked up his king from the chessboard and put it into his hand. "Keep this with you as well."

"Why?"

"As a tangible reminder of your own power."

"That's funny," Ron said as he turned over the king in his hand, "I never thought of myself as having any power." He looked up at Vidya and the old woman watched him as if she was waiting for something to happen. Then something did--his eyes widened as an incredible revelation occurred to him. "That's why she picked me, isn't it?"

Vidya clapped her hands together and grinned so widely that Ron flushed with pride. "Such wisdom does not come from a young man who is just about to fail his O.W.L.s."

Ron gripped the chess piece tightly as if it were suddenly a potent talisman. "I'll tell you one thing, it's not going to happen to me again."

"I do not expect it will. Now off to the library, your friends are waiting for you."

For the first time since the episode with Stanley, Ron felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He excitedly gathered his belongings. "Thanks!"

Vidya smiled, put her hands together and bowed her head slightly. Ron was halfway to the hall's double doors when he turned and walked back to her. He reached into his robe pocket, pulled out the Serenity Stone and handed it back to her. "I don't think I'll be needing this." He took another look at the king in his other hand and with a determined stride, jogged out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~


	4. Lifeline

**Chapter Four: Lifeline**

A/N: Thanks again Yolanda and Juliane for all your help.

~*~

"What can we do for you, Severus?" Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in the cushy chair across from where he and Devi were sitting on the sofa in the Headmaster's office, but Severus remained standing, his arms folded across his chest.

"I just wanted to make sure Madam Devi was enjoying herself while Veronica is locked up in her room, doing gods' know what." Severus sneered unpleasantly, but the old witch didn't seem to notice. "I trust your chess game with Weasley was enjoyable."

"Most enjoyable, thank you," she replied, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "Please, sit down and have a cup of chamomile tea--it will calm your nerves."

"Calm my nerves?!" Severus bared his teeth, enraged. "You can take your chamomile tea and--"

"Severus!" Dumbledore slammed down his teacup with a loud clatter.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Severus said, gesticulating angrily at Devi, "but so far she's done nothing to help Veronica except paint those ridiculous symbols on her hands--"

"I thought they were quite lovely," Dumbledore said to Devi. The old witch smiled and bowed her head. 

"Lovely or not, I don't see how they're going to help get that bastard out of Veronica." At this Severus turned his full attention to Dumbledore, hoping to rescue the Headmaster from the apathetic web the old bat seemed to be spinning. "You do realize Balin has possession of her? You know what he's capable of."

Dumbledore lowered his head and sighed. "Only too well. Naturally, I'm concerned for Veronica's sake, but I trust Vidya completely."

"Tell me, Albus," Severus rumbled, "do you find it easier to abandon Veronica to her fate each time you do it or is it just as difficult as it was the first time?"

The old wizard rose slowly, uncharacteristic fury flashing in his usually merry blue eyes. "I realize you're upset, so I will let that remark pass. Perhaps it would be best if you waited in the dungeon until Vidya needs you."

Severus was about to turn on his heel when Devi stopped him. "Do you not see what is happening here? Veronica is not Balin's only target. He would be overjoyed to see the two of you at each others' throats. The Soulless Ones cannot find nourishment in love, so they thrive on discord and hate; they grow powerful on the disintegration of love and trust. He has enough power--do not give him more." She waddled over to Severus and took his arm, forcing him to sit in the cushy chair. "When you are needed, you will be called. In the meantime, you will have some tea."

From Devi's stern tone of voice, Severus could tell that it was not a request.

~*~

"Good morning, Professor!" an eleven-year-old Veronica Stanley had exclaimed brightly as she walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for the very first time.

That had been the moment when Balin decided to break her. He remembered it so well. He had almost laughed out loud at the devastated expression on her innocent face when he deducted ten points from Hufflepuff for her speaking to him without being spoken to first. 

With deceptive gentleness, Balin pulled several damp, stray locks of curly hair out of Veronica's face as she slept. Somehow the dead wizard had become a very real projection of Veronica's mind--at least when they were alone. Certainly, the feel of her body next to his all night and all day long had seemed real enough. The scratches and bites on her back seemed real too. He slipped his hand underneath the blood-stained sheets and put it around her waist. Balin ran his tongue along the fresh scratches on Veronica's back, catching the rivulets of blood that oozed from them. The whimper that his action elicited didn't give him the pleasure he had hoped for. 

Now that he had broken her, Balin was rather disappointed with the result. True, Veronica was compliant and cooperative, acquiescing to every depraved sexual demand he had made of her without complaint. It was strange, but he preferred it when she fought back. She had such power, so much of it she had hardly tapped. It was almost a pity that the fire left inside of her would soon be extinguished.

This wasn't about revenge. Balin didn't hold grudges. He was far too practical for such nonsense. This was about his very survival. He had to convince Veronica to rid herself of her soul. He had to get her to go down to the dungeon holding the loaned dementor, so he could at last take possession of her body. Unfortunately her soul had such a will to stay in her body that convincing her to do it would be difficult. Just a little more torture and she would jump out of the window if he told her to. 

Veronica began to stir, pulling one hand out from under the sheet. At the sight of the blasted mendhi, Balin flushed with anger. Though the lotus patterns seemed harmless enough, there was something about them that made Balin feel uneasy. He had toyed with the idea of skinning her hands and feet to rid them of the henna designs, but he had to be careful not to do her any permanent damage--her body was going to have to last him for long time. When she finally opened her eyes, he whispered in her ear, "Sleep, my angel. I want you to have all your strength tonight. I have something delightful planned for us later."

Without inquiring what this delightful plan was, Veronica nodded her head dumbly and closed her eyes.

~*~

After five cups of chamomile tea, Severus was finally able to escape Devi's presence, not that pacing the length of his dungeon laboratory and back again for several hours made him feel any better. Devi didn't seem worried, and subsequently neither did Dumbledore. Would it kill the old witch to at least give him a hint of what to expect?

"You are in here, Professor Snape?"

Severus jumped at the sound of the house-elf's squeaky voice and spun around. No matter how many times he saw the strange sight, he would never get used to seeing a house-elf happily wearing ridiculously over-sized, mismatched clothes: a handmade maroon sweater with a big 'R' embroidered on it; a bright orange tie patterned with Golden Snitches, obviously a piece of Chudley Cannons' memorabilia, and hideous plaid trousers. Rather than try to spy on Veronica himself, Severus thought it more prudent to enlist the services of the ubiquitous and virtually invisible house-elves to keep on eye on her. He had chosen Dobby for the task because he was by far the brightest of Hogwarts' house-elves, not that that was saying much.

"When Dobby did not find you in your room like you told Dobby you would be waiting, Dobby get very worried," the elf said, scratching his pencil-thin nose.

"What are you doing here?" Severus barked. "Why aren't you watching Professor Stanley?"

"Winky is watching over Professor Vee while Dobby tells Professor Snape what Dobby just hear."

"Go on."

The elf nervously adjusted the tea-cozy hat on his head. "Pardon Dobby for being a greedy elf, but you is promised socks for Dobby."

Severus snorted. _A mercenary house-elf. He dug into one of his robes' voluminous pockets and tossed a pair of rolled up socks to the elf. Dobby caught them deftly and turned them over in his hands, obviously disappointed. "Dobby does not have a whole pair of black socks."_

"Something wrong with my socks, elf?" 

"No, no Dobby would never dare to say such a thing!" The house-elf began to bang his head on the corner of one of the lab's work tables, rattling jars of potion ingredients and causing an empty cauldron to bounce up down. "_Bad Dobby!" Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling the elf away from the table by the scruff of his neck. Apparently, some habits died very hard. _

"Harry Potter tricked Dobby's old master into freeing Dobby with one black sock.  Black is now Dobby's new favorite color," the house-elf fawned sickeningly. "Dobby _used to like colorful socks such as the ones Professor Vee give to Dobby when she discovered Dobby loves socks." _

Severus gritted his teeth. "Speaking of Professor Vee, what did you _hear, Dobby?"_

The elf ignored him and pulled up his plaid trouser legs to show Severus the blindingly bright pink and green socks that he remembered seeing Veronica wear on occasion. "They are _beautiful socks, sir. When Dobby admired them one day, Professor Vee gave them to Dobby out of the goodness of her generous heart." The house-elf began to wring his hands and pull on his bat-like ears violently. "Dobby heard terrible things while watching over her just now. Professor Vee is screaming and crying in her room like someone is hurting her but no one is there. Dobby knows no one is there because Dobby peeked inside." He pulled out a polka-dotted handkerchief and started to bawl. "Professor Vee has always been so kind to Dobby--to all the house-elves. Dobby hates to hear Professor Vee scream and cry. Professor Snape you must help Professor Vee right away!"_

It was all Severus could do to not run to Veronica's room and shake that bastard out of her himself, but deep down he knew it would just make things worse. Despite the awful things he had thought and said, he trusted Dumbledore's faith in Devi's abilities. It was this waiting that was killing him, especially now that he knew Balin was finding new ways to torture Veronica from the inside. Even though Devi hadn't said so, Severus knew that Balin had no intention of killing Veronica. He suspected Balin's plans were much more fiendish--he wanted Veronica's body for his own; but first he had to destroy her mind and spirit.

Severus rubbed his forehead in fatigue and turned his attention back to the wailing elf. "Quiet Dobby! Crying isn't going to help Professor Stanley."

Dobby immediately stopped howling, drying his huge green eyes and sniffing. "You are right Professor Snape. Dobby is a very bad spy. _Bad Dobby!" The elf took a step towards the work table's edge, but Severus stopped him with a severe look before the elf started banging his head against the table again._

"Go back and watch over her, Dobby," Severus said. "You are to tell me the moment she leaves her room."

The house-elf nodded gravely. "Dobby will not fail Professor Vee, sir. Dobby promise."

~*~

Balin stood behind Veronica with his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck as she gazed at herself in her bathroom mirror. "Lower, my angel."

Veronica tapped the neckline of her black robes with her wand, lowering it as far as she dared until the edge of her silver corset peeked through. She glanced at the pretty black lace gloves she had used to cover the designs on her hands and silently cursed herself. There was nothing to be done about the mendhi; she just hoped that Rupert would eventually forgive her for her stupidity. He had punished her quite brutally for letting the old woman paint her hands and feet, but Veronica knew that he had done nothing she didn't deserve. 

It was past midnight and Veronica still didn't know why Balin had insisted she dress herself so elaborately, though she had to admit, as a delicious thrill shot through her, that they did indeed make a handsome couple. "Where are we going, Rupert?"

"I told you it's a surprise," he replied, fingering one of the scratches on her shoulder not covered by her garments. "But I wanted you to look your most beautiful for me tonight--and you do. I will tell you that my surprise will spell the end to all your pain and torment."

Veronica's vacant brown eyes brimmed with tears as she covered his hand with hers. "That's all I've ever wanted; I just want the pain to stop."

Balin turned her around and took her chin in his hand. "I know you think of me as the cause of your torment--" She started to protest, a bit of fear in her eyes, but he put a finger to her lips. "I admit, I have caused you pain, but it's always been for your own good. Life is nothing but pain, but most never see it. You have no idea how lucky you are to have me show you the truth, even though you have been lost from time to time in the momentary distractions you mistook for happiness."

She lowered her head in shame. "Like Severus."

"Exactly, my angel," he replied, enfolding her in his arms.

Veronica held onto him tightly, biting the inside of her mouth until it bled to prevent her from saying those hated words again. She wanted to say it; she wanted to tell him that she loved him. Why couldn't she quell this weakness inside of her? 

Balin released her and took a step back, regarding her appraisingly and brushing a few stray curls out of her face. "Yes, this will do nicely. I think it's about time for us to embark on our little adventure."

Veronica smiled nervously and made her way to the door of her room. She held her wand in her hand at Balin's insistence and cracked open the door. It seemed like she had been holed up in her room for a year, so she felt exposed and afraid as she took a few steps out into the pitch-dark corridor. Balin was impatiently pushing her from behind, when she heard a small squeak. "Who's there?" She immediately lit the end of her wand and waved her arm in a wide arc, finally catching the glint of an abnormally large green eye. "Come here, elf!" Being a house-elf, it could do nothing else but obey. When it came fully into the light, she saw from the strange clothes it wore that it was Dobby. Her eyes narrowed in anger, causing the elf to flinch. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Professor Snape is so very worried about Professor Vee," he sniffed. "Dobby is worried too." Dobby then burst out into uncontrollable, piercing sobs.

"Kill it!" Balin hissed. "Kill it now before it wakes the whole castle!" Dobby didn't seem to hear what Balin had said because if he had, the elf would have run away or disappeared. In fact, somewhere in the back of Veronica's addled mind she suspected that only she could see or hear Balin, but his words were like an irresistible force. Just as Dobby had to obey her, she was compelled to obey Balin.

Veronica raised her wand. "_Avada..."  _

Dobby's already huge eyes grew wide with fear and the elf started to slowly back away. "Dobby is Professor Vee's friend. Give pretty socks to Dobby, remember?"

"_Keda__--" Veronica's hand started to quiver. By the wandlight, she could see a reddish-brown cord snake from underneath her gloves and through the lace. The cord wound around her wand and darted towards Dobby, through the elf's chest and into his heart._

As soon as the cord reached him, the elf stopped crying. He looked confused, but no longer frightened. "Professor Vee loves Dobby." It was not a question, but a statement of indisputable fact. Veronica looked down and saw that the cord ran through her own heart as well, connecting her and the elf.

"What are you waiting for?" Balin roared, seemingly unable to see the strange cord. "Kill it!"

"I'm sorry, Dobby," Veronica said, once again pointing her wand at the elf. "_Stupefy!" With a red flash, Dobby fell backward, unconscious. _

Balin grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head backward. "You stupid, weak bitch!" Veronica was certain he was going to slam her against the stone wall, but instead he then took her roughly by the arm and pulled her down the winding steps, towards Dungeon Six. Unbeknownst to either one of them, two skinny threads of mendhi escaped through her gloves as they silently passed Severus' room.

~*~

Severus had had no intention of falling asleep, but the five cups of chamomile tea he drank earlier proved too powerful a force for his tired eyes to resist. He sat in his chair by the fire, his head back and his mouth open, snoring loudly when he felt something tickle his nose. He batted it away unconsciously, but the unknown something persisted in tickling him, finally bringing him to full wakefulness.

The candles in his room were burning low, but Severus was able to see two reddish-brown strands slither and writhe in the air. He followed the length of the strands with his eyes and could see that they had come in through the keyhole.

Before he could guess what they might be, the strands began to glimmer and arrange themselves in the same elaborate lotus pattern Devi had painted on the palms of Veronica's hands, but the lotus floating in the air before him was two feet in diameter. The lotus then started to spin; the very center of the flower began to blaze with an exquisite emerald green radiance. Suddenly, with a blinding flash the lotus collapsed into a thick cord of light and blasted through the center of his chest. Severus reeled as the energy coursed through him--dazzling, rapturous energy he immediately recognized as Veronica's love. He knew that when he found the source of the light, he would also find Veronica.

"Take me to her."

~*~

The threads of the mendhi gleamed and shimmered behind her, but Veronica did not notice as she, like an automaton, pointed her wand and mumbled the words that would lower the magical wards and open the door to Dungeon Six. As soon as the door was opened, the dungeon's lone tenant began to stir, the sound of its breath a faint rattle in the preternaturally still night. Balin pushed her roughly inside and the dementor drifted tentatively toward her. After the months it had spent in the dungeon being subjected to her Patronus practices, it seemed to know her and approached her warily. This time though she did not cast her silver serpent. It seemed momentarily confused by this, but inched closer.

Veronica hardly registered the fact that she felt no different in the creature's presence without the protection of her Patronus. She felt so dead inside that the dementor could sense no happiness to draw out of her.

Balin put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her further towards the dementor. She feebly dug in her heels, almost causing her to stumble into the creature. "Do you understand why we're here, Veronica?"

She shuddered. "You want me to offer my soul to it."

At the sound of these words the dementor began to fidget excitedly and drift nearer to her until its tattered, stinking robes brushed up against her cheek.

Balin stood on the other side of her and whispered persuasively in her ear, "It's the only way to finally rid yourself of all your pain."

Veronica nodded in understanding. An end to the pain was all she wanted, but a distant warning sounded in the back of her mind. "But if I go, who will take care of you?"

Balin smiled and stroked her hair, placing a final light kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about me, my angel, I'll be just fine." His handsome features suddenly darkened as he shoved her into the dementor. "Now, do it!"

Veronica slowly lifted her head to gaze up at the tall creature and let it know that she was ready. It lifted its skeletal hands, dripping with putrid flesh and drew back its hood to reveal its gray, scabbed skull. The rotted creature took Veronica by the throat and lifted the small woman off her feet. It opened its shapeless gaping mouth for the Kiss; its rattling fetid breath felt like ice on her face. She closed her eyes and opened her own mouth. She hardly recoiled as she felt its decaying flesh on her lips and then felt her essence being sucked from her body. She tried to take a breath, but her throat was blocked by her escaping spirit. She forced her body to go limp and soon she felt her soul finally release its stronghold on her body and enter the dementor's mouth. She flew down its gullet and into its moldering stomach, the churning bile at once freezing her soul and burning her like acid.

Much to her horror, she immediately realized that Rupert had lied to her. Veronica was not only excruciatingly conscious, but her anguish had increased a hundredfold! She also discovered that she wasn't alone in her agony, but it was anything but a comfort to her. The souls of a thousand other victims boiled, wraithlike along with her in the putrescent liquid in perpetual torment. She couldn't hear them, but knew instinctively that they were screaming. Veronica screams soon joined theirs... 

_SEVERUS!_

~*~*~*~


	5. Under Your Spell

**Chapter Five: Under Your Spell**

_...your powers shone  
Brighter than any of I've known.  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true_

_You make me complete!****_

****

~*~

Severus stole quietly down the dungeon corridor, gently pulled by the cord of light emanating from his chest. Veronica's love still coursed through him, giving him hope and a sense of resolute calm that he would be able to save her from Balin's evil, though he felt his panic rise again when he saw the cord pass under the door of Dungeon Six. Before Severus could draw his wand, a tendril from the shimmering cord slithered into the lock and opened the door silently. 

The flickering torches in the wall sconces lit Veronica's unnatural profile. Her black robes and overdone makeup made her look eerily like a vampire or one of the half-dead harpies that haunted the shadows of Knockturn Alley. She was standing right next to the dementor without a Patronus, but what was stranger still was that she was laughing. It was a harsh, cold sound that made Severus' blood freeze.

Veronica spun around and quickly masked her look of alarm behind a false smile. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

The mendhi cord connected with her at her chest, but passed right though her and into the dementor's mouth. Severus almost gasped out loud. _Veronica--the real Veronica--was inside the dementor! And the familiar brown eyes that were staring back at him had Balin behind them. Luckily, he seemed to be blithely unaware of the strange cord of light that was giving his diabolical plan away. Severus discreetly reached for his wand in his robe pocket. "Veronica, are you all right?"_

"I'm fine," Balin replied coolly as if he suddenly remembered that Veronica had called off their engagement. "I was just checking on our friend here." 

"Isn't it rather dangerous for you to be standing so close to it without a Patronus?"

Balin's eyes narrowed as he dropped any pretense of a friendly exchange. "Perhaps it's finally used to me."

"Perhaps you don't need one...Professor Balin." Severus pointed his wand at the Dark wizard and with a BANG, thin snakelike ropes shot out from the end of it. But before the ropes could bind Balin, he set them on fire with a casual wave of his hand. Then with an evil smile, he swung his arm out, sending Severus smashing against the dungeon wall. 

Balin drew Veronica's wand and trained it on Severus. "As much as I would like to torture you, my dear boy, I have no time for such indulgences. Perhaps you would care to join your beloved in her new home." He glanced at the dementor. "This insatiable creature is still hungry even after its delicious meal." 

The Dark wizard whispered a spell under his breath and Severus suddenly felt an invisible hand around his neck, jerking him off the ground. He clawed at his throat futilely as he was dragged towards the dementor who pulled off its tattered hood to reveal its sickening gray, scabbed skull in anticipation. 

Then the mendhi on Balin's hands began to sparkle. Its elaborate scallops and curls whipped out and twisted first around the hand holding Veronica's wand, causing him to drop it. As soon as the spell was broken, Severus was released and fell with a thud to the dungeon's stone floor. The designs on Balin's other hand also whipped out and bound his wrist. The glittering cords flew upward, spreading Balin's arm wide above his head and secured them to the ceiling like shackles. Balin bellowed vile curses, so incongruous coming out of Veronica's mouth, and struggled wildly against his bonds, but to no avail. The mendhi patterns on his feet oozed through the stitches in his shoes, binding his ankles and fettering his feet to the floor.

Severus shook his head to clear it then struggled to his feet. He ran to the manacled Dark wizard and began to throttle him. "Get the hell out of her, you son of a bitch!"

Balin managed a strangled yell as he struggled for breath. "Get him!"

The dementor glided forward on Balin's command. Severus let go of him and staggered backward as he felt himself being quickly overcome by despair. Before he could invoke the Patronus Charm, he heard the words "_Expecto __Patronum!" boom from behind him. A silver griffin instantly stopped the dementor and beat it back to its place at the far end of the dungeon. Thankfully, the mendhi light that connected Severus with Veronica was still intact, but its light was beginning to dim. Severus turned to see Dumbledore, still with his wand out, followed by the diminutive old witch, Madam Devi. _

"The cord!" Devi cried. "You must pull her out now, Severus!" He took hold of the cord of light which felt like a silken rope in his hands and pulled with all his might. 

"She's gone, Severus," Balin said, chuckling. "I may not have gotten away with taking her body, but the little fool gave it to me willingly. A weak, useless creature--you're better off without her."

Severus wavered. As distasteful as it was, he knew Balin was telling the truth. Veronica had allowed all this to happen by inviting his life force into her body in the first place. His own anger at her betrayal that he had tried to suppress throughout this ordeal welled up inside of him. _How can I ever forgive her for what she's done? _

He felt Devi's hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him, Severus. He speaks only half-truths. You must pull her out immediately. I will deal with this parasite."__

Severus took up the cord again and pulled as Devi waddled over to Balin. The soulless wizard made a guttural sound in the back of his throat, apparently preparing to spit in Devi's face, but at the overwhelming look of power in her eyes, Balin held back and swallowed his spittle, but continued to maintain his air of swaggering self-confidence.

Devi shook her head. "You are the one who is weak and useless as you will soon see."

~*~

A few minutes or a year may have passed; Veronica had lost all sense of time churning in the dementor's putrid belly. She tried to reach out to her fellow prisoners in order to distract herself from her own suffering by giving solace to others, but they were all too consumed by their anguish to hear her words of comfort. Her sanity was slipping away, but this time she knew she wouldn't recover. And then she felt it...

The love of an angel filled her tormented soul and she could suddenly see a beautiful cord of light emanating from her heart. The cord had always been there, but she had been too mesmerized by Balin's tricks to see it. _Severus! The despondent haze began to clear from her soul as the cord pulled her up and out of this perpetual hell into which she had allowed herself to be drawn. But then she turned and looked behind her at all the other tormented souls roiling in the dementor's stomach. She couldn't just leave them all here, so she did the only thing she could do--she reached out and grabbed the soul closest to her._

~*~

After only a moment of pulling, Severus saw the translucent, white-gray top of Veronica's curly head poke out of the dementor's mouth. The creature seemed only then to become aware that Severus was trying to free its latest meal and began a tug-of-war with the cord. The moment the dementor's skeletal hands touched it, the hanging putrid flesh sizzled and burned. The dementor shrieked in pain and frustration, but was unable to prevent Severus from freeing Veronica. With another firm yank, her whole head appeared, quickly followed by the rest of her soul-body; clinging to her feet was the soul of another victim; and yet another was clutching the coattails of the one who was hanging onto Veronica! Severus had stopped pulling once Veronica was free, but a seemingly endless stream of souls began spilling from the dementor's mouth. 

Severus, Devi and Dumbledore watched, open-mouthed, as something even more extraordinary happened. As every soul it had eaten over a millennium escaped, the dementor began to shrink. When the very last soul was finally freed, the rotted creature's insides followed its regurgitated meal until it was literally turned inside out. The dementor was now just a dripping gray mass of tissue. Severus moved to one side when its bodily fluids spilled near his feet, eating away at the stone floor.

Severus had never seen a dementor destroyed before and didn't even know it was possible. He tore his eyes away from the sight and turned his attention back to Veronica's spirit, now floating above her body still inhabited by Balin, but bound by the mendhi. _How do we get her back in?_

~*~

"Severus!" Veronica tried to pull herself down to him using the cord that had saved her, but she was buffeted from all sides by the other souls rocketing through the dungeon, making a deafening cacophony of relief and joy; Severus, Dumbledore and Devi had covered their ears against the uproar.

"You are an angel of mercy!" said the soul of a woman dressed in medieval garb as she circled Veronica again and again.

"Our salvation!" cried another. All the freed souls began to overwhelm her with words of praise until it become a ghostly chant. Their joy didn't last long, though and they soon started firing frenzied questions at her...

"Where do we go now?" demanded one.

"What do we do?!" shrieked another.

"_HELP US!!"_

Veronica whipped her head about helplessly. "I-I don't know what to do!" 

She saw Dumbledore mouth, "Oh dear" and take a step back when he saw the spirits' joy quickly turn to anger. He knew as well as she that Hogwarts would be inundated with a thousand new ghosts if something wasn't done soon. Only then did Veronica recognize that many of these souls were most probably criminals who had been given the Dementor's Kiss. That dementor--that late dementor--had served in Azkaban for centuries. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize--"

"Albus!" Devi called. "We must open a Door!"

"Give me your hand, Vidya!" Dumbledore reached out to Devi and took the old witch's hand in his. They made elaborate sigils in the air, leaving trails of blue light that only added to the unearthliness of the strange tableau. They clapped their free hands together, then quickly separated them as they chanted, "_Fidelitas__ Veneratis Amor!"_

It was as if a door had suddenly been swung wide open, allowing a stream of the most unimaginable radiance to penetrate the dank, murky dungeon. The Light was so dazzling and so comforting that Veronica couldn't help but be drawn to it. She tried to fly towards it, but she was still tethered to her body and Severus by the mendhi cord, its glow a mere candle in comparison to the portal's Light. She reached for the terminus of the cord at her heart and started to pull.

"_Veronica_!" Severus yelled frantically from below. "Don't look at the Light--look at me!" 

The sound of her beloved's voice instantly brought her out her trance. Veronica dropped her gaze and focused on Severus. She saw in his eyes a reflection of the portal's Light. It had always been there, but only now was she seeing it clearly. _How could I have been so foolish not to see it? How could I have hurt him so_? "I'm so sorry for everything, Severus. I love you." 

"I know you love me, Veronica. I love you too." Severus lowered his head, but Veronica thought she had seen a flash of guilt in his eyes. Severus then glared at Balin who had his eyes tightly closed, his head turned from the Light, but still the Dark wizard looked as if he'd be sick. "Sometimes I have to remind myself that you weren't the only one who was lured by this man."

"Come quickly, children!" Devi called to the wayward spirits. "Come to Mother and Father. It is time to go home!" Like a school of fish, the bewildered souls closed ranks and turned towards the Light as one. As soon as the last one had crossed over, the portal closed like a curtain being drawn. Devi and Dumbledore breathed a twin sigh of relief, leaning against each other while they recouped the tremendous power they had expended opening a portal to the Other Side.

Veronica raised her head and stared longingly at where the portal had been. _He should have let me go. How can I ever make up for all the terrible things I've done to Severus...and Dobby...Oh, gods, what about poor Ron Weasley?_

"Now that we have that crisis out of the way," Severus said, breaking the silence. "How do we get Veronica back into her body?"

"Yes, Madam Devi," Balin added mockingly, "do tells us how you're going to save this perpetual Damsel in Distress." Balin gave Severus an evil grin. "I wonder how long it will take you to tire of her, Severus--or perhaps you've already wearied of playing her Knight in Shining Armor."

Veronica cringed at his words, but surprisingly Severus seemed unaffected by them. "The only thing I've wearied of is you. And I believe--" At this Severus looked up at Veronica, unmistakable affection in his black eyes. "--she's finally wearied of you as well. You're evil has become rather tedious, Professor."

Veronica smiled broadly and nodded. "You can thump him in the mouth if you'd like, Severus. I don't mind."

One side of Severus' mouth curled up. "Tempting, but then I wouldn't be able to kiss you when you're finally back where you belong."

Balin snorted with disgust and turned his attention back to Devi. "Oh, please do whatever it is you're going to do to me so I don't have to listen to this nauseating tripe any longer."

"Gladly." Devi straightened herself up using her bamboo cane and approached the Dark wizard.

Balin regarded Devi haughtily. "So you're going to kill me, witch? Remember I've been expelled from my body before and I survived. I'll just find another host--any one of your little students will do, Albus, and next time I'll make certain you never find me."

"Rupert," Dumbledore replied calmly. "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with." The old wizard smiled. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

A flicker of something that looked remarkably like unease crossed Balin's arrogant expression, then he broke out into a self-assured smile. "Do your worst, old woman."

"Your kind does not wonder often," Devi began. "You cannot afford the luxury of introspection because if you dig deeply inside yourself, you will discover that nothing is there. But you have wondered about one thing in particular."

"What have I been wondering?" Balin sneered. "Don't keep us all in suspense."

"You have been wondering why, for twenty years, you have been drawn to Veronica in a way you have never been drawn to anyone else. She possesses something precious that fascinates you, but no matter how hard you try, you can never understand it." Devi's quiet strength and serene wisdom permeated the entire dungeon like a warm embrace. Despite his overconfident mien, Balin would have retreated from her if it were not for the mendhi still binding his limbs. 

"She also has power that rivals your own," Devi continued. Veronica shook her head and almost called out to deny the old witch's claim, but Devi's strength calmed her and silently told Veronica to trust her wisdom. _But how can she say such a ridiculous thing? Balin has always been a thousand times more powerful than me. _

"It is now time for you to finally experience Veronica's true power." Devi looked up at her and reached out her wrinkled brown hand. "Come Veronica, reclaim what is yours!"

Veronica hesitated. "How?"

Devi smiled encouragingly. "Just follow the mendhi."

For several moments Veronica studied the shimmering cord coming out her soul's heart and connecting with her body's back below her. Severus was still attached to her body on the other side, and she only now noticed that he was much paler and more drawn than usual; the connection was sapping his energy. Any hesitation she felt vanished--Severus had suffered enough for her stupidity.

She lowered her head and dove for her body, following the cord's light inside. When Veronica's soul made contact with her corporeal self, she felt as if she had crashed into a stone wall. Suddenly she was aware that she couldn't breathe; her soul forced itself into every cell in her body until she was finally able to gasp for air. As gravity reasserted itself, Veronica small body felt so unbearably heavy, and then the mendhi cords supporting her arms and feet began to dissolve and disappear. Her knees buckled and she started to fall, but Severus was right behind her with a gentle but strong arm around her waist.    

Veronica looked down at herself and saw that the cord coming out of her heart had been truncated. It was now just a short beam of light the length of her hand, not connected to Severus any longer, but she could still feel the loving connection between them. Now there was something else in her chest; a strange pressure that she knew didn't belong there. Then she realized that it was Balin--he was trapped inside her heart.

And he was screaming.

"Shall I pull him out now?" Devi asked with a slight wry smile. "I believe he has had all of your love he can endure."

"My love is doing that?" Veronica could sense that Balin was in terrible pain, but she wasn't experiencing it first-hand except as the peculiar pressure in her chest. She was almost moved to compassion by his cries. Balin surely deserved to suffer eternal torment if anyone did, but she wasn't thrilled at the idea of her love being used as a torture device. "Yes, please pull him out. I think he's suffered enough."

"I doubt that, Veronica," said Severus sharply, a glint of hate crossing his gaunt features, "but I want him out of you now."

With Severus and Dumbledore looking on, Devi took hold of the short cord and pulled, dragging Balin's life force from Veronica's chest, but what came out of her heart caused a collective gasp. Balin was dragged to the floor and lay in a trembling, sobbing heap at Veronica's feet. The cord still connected them, but was attached at his solar plexus rather than his heart. He was a decidedly unimpressive whimpering mass of translucent gray. His life force lacked the sparkle that even the souls that had spent an eternity inside the dementor's belly had possessed. 

Veronica gazed down at Balin, incredulous. It was as if she was seeing him for the very first time. He wasn't the tall, handsome, intimidating wizard who had been the center of her existence for twenty years--he was...nothing. "To think I let him hold so much power over me for so long."

Devi gave her a satisfied grin. "You are finally seeing him for what he really is--a weak and useless leech."

Veronica shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I actually thought I loved him!" 

The old witch put a warm hand on her cheek. "You loved him once, as a young girl. It was your only weapon against his tortures; but now you save your love for one who truly deserves it." Veronica looked up at Severus and squeezed his hand. Severus gently stroked her curly hair, but glanced anxiously at the cord still connecting her with Balin.

"And now," Dumbledore said, gazing affectionately at the two lovers, "it's time for you to rid yourself of him once and for all."

"He is right, Veronica," said Devi. "You no longer need him. You possess everything he has to offer you: ambition, lust, vanity, power beyond imagining, but your Darkness is tempered by a good soul and gentle heart. All of these emotions you never thought yourself capable of feeling are there and always have been. If they were not, he would have never been able to lure you. Accept the Darkness inside of you and break the cord."

Veronica had spent her whole life thinking Hufflepuffs were incapable of such Darkness and that the feelings Balin had brought out in her were part of the sickness he had infected her with. Devi's wisdom filled her with a sense of her own power, not the horror she imagined she would feel at finding out that this Darkness was indeed hers. Veronica took a deep breath, then reached for the cord in her heart. "Goodbye Rupert." She pulled it out and dropped it on the stone floor next to the sniveling Dark wizard. 

Balin looked up at Veronica, using all his strength for one last menacing look. "Bitch." And then Rupert Balin, second most powerful Dark wizard alive began to wither until he was a pathetic, flickering spark of dusky light that quickly faded into oblivion.

Now that the danger had passed, Veronica's knees finally gave out, but in true Knight in Shining Armor fashion, Severus deftly caught her and swept her up in his arms. "Are you all right?"

Veronica smiled weakly and slipped her arms around his neck. "I am now."

To be continued...

~*~*~*~

A/N: The title of this chapter and the accompanying quote were taken from the beautiful ballad, _Under Your Spell, written by Joss Whedon for the brilliant __Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode, "Once More With Feeling." The first time I heard it I just knew it had to be their song. Thanks again to Yo and Juliane for beta-reading._


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~*~

A/N: Thanks to Yolanda, Juliane, J.K. Rose and Night Zephyr for all your help.

~*~

Veronica awoke and sat bolt upright in bed. She was momentarily disoriented in the still darkness, but then she heard Severus' rhythmic snoring and remembered that she was safely ensconced in his dungeon room. Her body was stiff and sore; even the soft fabric of Severus' flannel nightshirt chafed against the deep scratches on her back that were just beginning to heal. It had been past two in the morning when Severus carried her back to his room after her frightening out-of-body experience and Balin's final destruction. Devi had tended to her injuries, thankfully saving Veronica from having to go to the hospital wing. 

The nagging pressure in her bladder forced Veronica to reluctantly throw off the covers and creep silently to the bathroom. She was careful not to wake poor Severus, who had banished himself to the sofa that was a foot too short for his tall frame. By the light of a single candle, Veronica gazed at the mendhi on her hands and feet, feeling a bit light-headed as her consciousness was drawn into the designs for a moment. She could almost feel the tingling warmth and power of the threads, reminding her of how Severus and Devi had not only saved her soul, but had forced her to embrace the darkness inside of her. Since Balin had first abused her, Veronica had hoped to one day feel whole again. She suddenly realized that until her strange adventure last night, she had never been whole in the first place.

Hufflepuffs were not supposed to have a dark side--emotions like ambition, bravado and pride were reserved for Slytherins and Gryffindors. Even Ravenclaws were guilty of a quiet sort of arrogance cultivated along with their dedication to learning. Every Hufflepuff she knew led a safe, dull life; they would never have experiences that would evoke such 'negative' emotions. She at once pitied others who would never discover the shadow parts of their souls and wished she was still one of them. She had to admit, though, that there was a peculiar feeling of exhilaration in the knowledge that she was capable of great evil as well as great good. For the first time in her life Veronica was truly complete.

"Veronica," Severus yawned through the door, "are you all right?"

"I just needed to use the loo." Veronica opened the door and found him standing there in his nightshirt. She could feel Severus' uneasiness and shared it. This was the moment that Veronica had dreaded the most. The crisis was over and they were left with the tatters of their relationship. Now she had to think of some way to make it better. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He shifted from foot to foot, then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit shaky, but I'll be all right." She looked past him and squinted, trying to make out the clock. "What time is it?"

Severus yawned again and stretched, his neck tilting to one side, no doubt from the uncomfortable position he had had to sleep in. "Half-past five."

Veronica turned and looked at the high round window of the dungeon room with a black curtain drawn over it. No wonder it was still pitch dark. "It's Sunday, right?" He nodded curtly. "Well, you should try to get some more sleep."

Severus glanced at the sofa with distaste. "I was going to get dressed and do some work in the lab."

"Oh," Veronica said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "I should get back to my room anyway. I believe I left it in a bit of a mess." She looked around for her clothes and found them draped neatly over a chair by the fire. 

"Running away again?" Severus folded his arms across his chest, his pale lips twisted in a snarl.

Veronica spun on him angrily. "You were the one who wanted to do some work in the lab! I thought you wanted me to leave."

He lowered his head miserably and sighed. "I don't want you to leave," he mumbled. "I just don't know what to say."

"I know," she replied. "But we're going to have to work this out sometime." She gently but firmly took him by the arm and led him to the sofa. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and brought the dying fire back to life.

Severus groaned. "Great gods, we're going to do that talking thing again, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so," she said with a small grin. "But I'll make you some cocoa as consolation." Veronica went into the other room, filled the kettle with water and with a tap of her wand, brought it to a boil. With another tap, she transformed the water to steaming cocoa and filled the two mugs she had taken down from the cupboard. She almost tripped on the hem of the borrowed gray nightshirt as she carried the two mugs into the bedroom. 

"I should have fetched your own pajamas," Severus said, relieving her of one of the mugs. "You look like you could fit another person in there."

"Oh, I don't know." Veronica placed her mug on the table in front of her and prissily pushed up the overlong sleeves, striking a pose. "I think it's quite fashionable." Her silliness had the desired affect. One corner of his mouth curled upward in that sneer-smile she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. 

"Well," she said awkwardly after a several moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, well," he replied, self-consciously watching his cocoa swirl around in his cup.

Veronica looked away and said quietly, "I believe I've done 'I'm sorry' to death."

Severus brought his mug of cocoa to his lips half a dozen times, then put it down again without once taking a sip. "Do you want to know what the worst part of it was for me?"

Veronica nodded her head apprehensively. "Tell me."

With some effort, Severus managed to meet her gaze. "I was convinced that you loved him more than you loved me and that you always would."

"Now you know better," she said, taking his hand in hers. "We both do." She smiled slightly. "I never told you this, but ever since you proposed to me, I've been having this reoccurring nightmare. On the day of our wedding, you would run off with a very beautiful and very virginal blonde woman named Cassandra."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Oh, Veronica."

She felt her face flush with embarrassment. "It makes me think that the main reason why I let Balin inside of me was because I thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Severus shook his head, annoyance and frustration playing on his gaunt features, his expression made even more severe by the flickering candlelight. "And meanwhile the rest of the world doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"They are so wrong." Veronica put her hand to his cheek, half expecting him to pull away from her. Instead he covered her small hand with his. "You've changed so much since I've known you. I used to look in your eyes and see nothing but bitterness and misery, but when I was floating up there, out of my body, I felt the beauty of your soul and saw the amazing light in your eyes. You saved my life and helped me embrace my dark side, but I've caused you nothing but trouble."

"For an intelligent woman you are incredibly thick sometimes," Severus said, somewhat discomfited by her words. "If I've helped you embrace the darkness inside of you it's only because you've help me embrace the light I didn't even know was inside of me. Why do you think I've endured this?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "_I need you."_

Tears welled in Veronica's eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. "I don't believe you let Balin inside of you because you thought you weren't good enough for me. You let him in because that's the only thing you could have done. Just like when you led the other souls out of the dementor without a thought to what they had done or what they had become. You did it because they were suffering--it's what you do. And in the process of that compassionate act, you destroyed a dementor. I'm continually amazed at the unintentionally remarkable things you do when you're just being yourself." 

She withdrew from him, still keeping one arm around him, and wiped her eyes on her nightshirt. "You make me sound like a well-intentioned disaster waiting to happen."

Severus smirked. "At least you have me around to stop you from inadvertently putting an end to the universe."

  
Veronica clouted him good-naturedly on the arm and smiled. "You're a good man, Severus--never doubt that. You're also very wise for a Slytherin."

"Some of us are capable of enlightened thought in between our grasps for power." When Veronica laughed her light, bubbling laugh, Severus grinned. "To my ears, that is the single sexiest sound in the world. I've missed hearing it." He took her hand and gently stroked the elaborate designs. "It really is quite beautiful, but it's not permanent, is it?"

"No, the mendhi will fade in a few weeks," Veronica told him. "See, it's starting to fade already." The patterns that had been jet black a few days ago were beginning to turn a reddish brown. "Vidya told me that brides in India--Muggles and witches--have these designs painted on them before the wedding. The darker the designs turn out, the more the bride will love her husband."

Severus retrieved his wand from the nightstand and began tracing the designs on her hands and feet. Everywhere his wand touched, the mendhi turned jet black. "Is that dark enough for you?"

Veronica felt a pleasant thrill travel down her spine. "Does this mean you still want to get married?"

In reply, Severus pointed his wand at his discarded clothing. "_Accio ring!" The engagement ring that she had thrown into his poached eggs yesterday morning floated out of his robe pocket and into his outstretched palm. Veronica held out her left hand and Severus put the ring back on her finger where it belonged._

~*~

"I reckon whatever Snape did, Stanley's forgiven him for it," Fred said during supper on Sunday evening as he shoved a heaping forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, dribbling thick brown gravy down his chin.

"Yeah, they're all lovey-dovey again," added George, who wiped Fred's chin with his napkin in an irreverent but affectionate imitation of their mother. "Enough to make you sick."

"Why do you automatically assume that whatever happened was Snape's fault?" Ron snapped.

Fred and George looked first at each other, then at their little brother in confusion. "Because it's Snape, you prat!" they replied in unison.

"I can't imagine Professor Stanley calling off the engagement for no reason," Hermione added. "She's so kind and considerate. I hope this means the wedding's on again. She'll be a very good influence on Professor Snape."

Ron mumbled something under his breath that even he didn't understand and trained his eyes on his plate. He had just lost his appetite, but mechanically shoveled food in his mouth to distract him from the funny look Harry was giving him.

Ron couldn't help but notice that things between Snape and Stanley seemed to have returned to normal even before the twins mentioned it, but was Professor Stanley really back to her old self or was this some sort of ruse to get back into Snape's--and Dumbledore's--good graces? She chatted pleasantly with Snape as well as the other teachers at the staff table with a seemingly sincere smile on her face, but it was Vidya's conduct towards Stanley that convinced Ron that her behavior was genuine. The Indian witch reached over and took Stanley's hand, squeezing it warmly, with no sign of wariness or suspicion in the old woman's kind eyes. 

Stanley must have noticed Ron staring at her because she turned and met his gaze briefly. Ron's stomach lurched and he turned away from her before he had a chance to read her expression for himself. Ron set his jaw angrily and made a fist with his left hand underneath the table. Back to normal or not, he would never forgive her for what she did to him. With some surprise, he suddenly realized that he _hated_ her. He felt a bit guilty at the vehemence of the emotion that eclipsed even his dislike of Snape and Draco Malfoy; but any guilty feelings melted away when he reminded himself that unlike Stanley, Snape and Malfoy had never pretended to be on his side.

~*~

"Why are you not celebrating the end of term with your friends?" asked Madam Devi. She leaned on her bamboo cane and settled her plump frame on the bench across from Ron. "Not that I am averse to another game of wizard chess."

"Oh, hello Vidya." Ron tried to sound nonchalant, as if he had just happened to be in the deserted Great Hall with his chess set, waiting for no one in particular.

With Harry and Hermione's help, Ron had managed to make it through O.W.L.s all right, but his animosity towards Stanley not only wouldn't go away, it seemed to be devouring him. He kept replaying the incident in his mind over and over again, even going so far as to imagine what might have happened if she hadn't stopped when she did. He didn't even dare to begin to understand his feelings about _that! He was due to leave the school on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and knew that today might very well be the last time he'd have a chance to speak to the only person he knew who could help him make sense of the tumult of emotions churning inside of him. _

As he had hoped, Vidya somehow knew he would be here because she had brought her chessmen with her. "I understand you did well on your exams. Congratulations." 

Ron shrugged. "It'll be a few weeks before I find out for certain, but I think I did well enough. I doubt Mum will be satisfied, though. My older brothers Bill and Percy got twelve O.W.L.s each."

"I find it is difficult enough to live up to one's own expectations, let alone anyone else's. I hope you can find some enjoyment in your success." Vidya placed the ornate wooden box on the table and opened the lid. Her beautifully carved, white stone chess pieces leapt out of the box gracefully and arranged themselves on Ron's chessboard. "But there is something else that is bothering you."

He nodded anxiously. "You know..._her."_

Vidya put her brown wrinkled hands on the table in front of her, one over the other, and regarded him benevolently. "What about her?"

Ron's brown eyes flashed with sudden anger. "She's carrying on with Snape like nothing happened!"

"Like _nothing happened?" Vidya asked, raising an eyebrow._

"She did give me a look the other day, right before the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam--like she was trying to apologize."

Vidya grinned. "And you are bound and determined not to forgive her."

Ron turned away from her knowing gaze, then folded his arms petulantly across his chest. "Maybe she doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"And maybe," Vidya said slowly, "you miss the attention."

Ron bolted up off the bench. "I do not! That's--that's _twisted!"_

"Is it?" the old witch replied calmly, motioning for him to sit down. "Let us examine it to see if it is truly twisted, as you say. You are a boy who will soon become a man. An attractive older woman--you do find her attractive, do you not?"

Ron looked down and self-consciously rearranged his chess pieces on the board. "Ever since the beginning of the term when she fixed her hair and stopped wearing those horrible yellow robes, I, um, thought she was sort of good-looking--for an older woman."

"And this good-looking older woman let you know--very directly--that she wanted you."

"And that's not twisted?" he asked, finally managing to meet her eyes.

"At the very least, it was dreadfully inappropriate," Vidya said. "She is your teacher; but that does not mean that any pleasant feelings the experience evoked are wrong. Neither of you acted on those feelings--that is the only thing that matters."

"I would never--!" Ron stopped himself when Vidya gave him another one of those enigmatic grins that reminded him she could see right through him. 

"If it makes you feel any better," she said, patting his hand, "Veronica was not quite herself at the time. Professor Balin's life force entered Veronica's body when he was killed and slowly but surely took possession of her, causing her to act a bit...erratically. She is fine now."

"_Balin!" Ron shivered. It certainly explained a few things, but didn't exactly make him feel any better._

Vidya covered her mouth and coughed a few times, then attempted to clear her throat. "Ron, I am feeling a bit parched. Would you mind going to the kitchens and getting us a nice, cold jug of pumpkin juice before we start our game?"

Still in a bit of a daze, Ron rose. "Sure. I'll be right back."

~*~

"Please, Dobby, I insist!" Veronica stood in the middle of Hogwarts' gleaming kitchens, holding an ugly, multi-colored scarf out to Dobby. After what had happened last week, she thought it was only right to pay a visit to the house-elf with a peace offering. 

Dobby, no worse for Veronica's Stunning Spell, held up his hand in refusal. "Professor Vee does not need to give Dobby a present of the most beautiful scarf that Dobby has ever seen." The house-elf then gazed at the scarf with a look of longing in his enormous eyes and reached for it tentatively. "But Dobby will accept Professor Vee's gracious gift so as not to appear rude. Professor Dumbledore explain to Dobby what happened. Dobby will keep Professor Vee's secrets, never fear."

Veronica smiled, relieved that she could trust him to do just that. "Thanks Dobby. I really am very sorry about what happened."

The house-elf began twisting the scarf in his hands anxiously. "Professor Vee must not apologize to Dobby again or Dobby will be forced to slam his head in the oven door."

"No need for that," Veronica said as she inched towards the exit. "I'll just go now."

Dobby grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Professor Vee cannot leave the kitchens empty-handed!" 

As if on cue, half a dozen house-elves dressed in tea-towels stamped with the Hogwarts crest, scurried up to her, holding trays laden with rich deserts. They bowed and curtsied till even the patient Veronica could hardly stand their obsequious manner. Not daring to refuse lest the house-elves start banging their heads against various kitchen appliances, Veronica accepted a tray with a teapot, teacups and a plate of delicious blackberry scones. It was almost time for tea anyway and blackberry scones were Severus' favorite. Veronica turned to leave, but cried out in surprise, upsetting the teapot, rattling the teacups and knocking half the scones onto the floor. "Mr. Weasley!"

Ron Weasley, appearing equally surprised, took a few steps back as the house-elves descended upon him, but Veronica knew his attempt at retreat was because of her. Three more elves appeared with a fresh tray for Veronica and scooped up the scones that had fallen on the floor.

"What can Dobby get for Harry Potter's Wheezy?" Dobby asked Ron, who continued to regard Veronica warily.

"A jug of pumpkin juice, Dobby." The house-elf looked from Veronica to Ron and back again, seeing Veronica's silent plea for privacy in her eyes. With a nod, Dobby ushered the other house-elves to the far end of the kitchens and took an inordinate amount of time getting Ron's pumpkin juice.

"Vidya wanted something to drink," Ron explained, then swore under his breath. "She must have known you were here."

Veronica placed the tea tray on one of the preparation tables. "I suppose that means she wants us to talk--unless you'd rather not." She paused and forced herself to look into the boy's eyes. "I just hope that you can someday forgive me." 

Ron gave her a half-hearted smile. "Is it true that Professor Balin's spirit made you do all those things?"

 She nodded uncomfortably as she brushed some nonexistent crumbs off the front of her robes.

"Harry told us about him," Ron said almost gently. "He sounds as scary as You-Know-Who."

"Scarier." Veronica was once again reminded that she was one of the very few people alive who could make the comparison. 

Ron looked away from her and started wringing his hands. "So when you...you know--picked me, was that you--" he swallowed hard looking very distressed. "--or him?"

Veronica almost laughed and cried at the same time. "It's difficult to explain, but it was more like he instigated what happened. He didn't choose you--I did."

"Oh good!" A look of relief crossed Ron's face; then his ears, followed by his face turned bright red. "But why me?"

Veronica naturally wanted to put a comforting arm around the boy, but of course, even such innocent displays of affection were out of the question. "It must be hard for you to feel like you're special, what with six siblings and Harry Potter as a best friend."

"Don't forget Hermione--best bloody student in the entire school." He regarded her sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What I'm trying to say, Ron, is that you _are_ special. You're a very sweet, decent, funny young man." He was also turning into a very handsome young man, but Veronica didn't think it would be appropriate to tell him so.

He shrugged. "So are Fred and George--funny, I mean." 

"Yes, but you're a solo act," Veronica replied with a kind smile. "It's much harder when you don't have anyone else to play off of. I must admit that more than once I've had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from bursting out into laughter at something you've said in class."

Ron puffed out his chest a little with growing pride and grinned broadly. "Really?"

She nodded sincerely. "I think a good sense of humor is one of the most attractive things about a person. It's what first drew me to Professor Snape."

The boy's eyes grew wide in shock. "Snape has a sense of humor?!"

"Oh my, yes, but don't tell anyone I told you so," Veronica said with a wink. "He has that reputation for utter nastiness to protect."

"I won't. No one would believe it anyway." Ron paused and looked down at his feet. "I'm just glad you stopped when you did, if you know what I mean." 

"I do--and so am I. It might be helpful to remind yourself that I'm old enough to be your mother. Or better yet," Veronica said with a wry grin, "pretend that I _am_ your mother."

Ron grimaced then laughed. "I think I'd rather think of us as just friends."

"That's better still." Veronica picked up the plate of scones off the tea tray. "Have a scone, Mr. Weasley."

Ron snatched one off the plate and took a large bite. "'Fanks!" At that moment, Dobby brought Ron a tray with a jug of pumpkin juice, glasses and a plate of biscuits. "See you next year, Professor?"

"I'll be here," Veronica replied happily.

~*~

A fortnight after the Hogwarts Express left for London, Severus Snape and Veronica Stanley were married by the school's lake, with the ancient Hogwarts Castle providing a romantically gothic backdrop. There may have been a beautiful blonde woman named Cassandra among the well-wishers, but Severus didn't notice; he was enthralled by a bewitching, dark-haired Hufflepuff alluringly clad in a purple gown, trimmed in green. He was looking quite handsome himself in a black brocade doublet with a billowy white silk shirt peaking out from underneath it. 

At the wedding reception in the Great Hall, the happy couple danced a lively wedding jig, surprising everyone--especially Dumbledore, who had no idea Severus could dance, or that he would allow himself to be seen doing so in public. While family, friends and colleagues made merry, Severus took Veronica by the hand and led her out a secret door where her Nimbus Two Thousand Two was waiting. It was traditional for the bride and groom to leave the reception astride a broomstick to ensure their future domestic bliss, but Veronica still had no idea where they were going. Every time she asked, he just regarded her slyly and drawled, "It's a surprise."

Veronica sat on the broomstick behind Severus, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle. His dips and turns were smooth but exciting as they circled the castle turrets and flew almost lazily over the lake. A pleasantly warm breeze whipped through her hair in the June dusk. Their ride didn't last long, though; Severus landed just outside the school's main gate. 

"Where to now?" Veronica asked.

One corner of his mouth curled as he produced a black scarf from his pocket. He spun Veronica around and put the scarf over her eyes. "I told you," he said placing a soft, sensuous kiss on her neck, "it's a surprise."

Veronica sighed and leaned against him. "We could just stay here and snog for a while."

She felt Severus turn her around and enfold her in his strong arms. "There will be plenty of time for that when we get to our destination, Mrs. Snape; but I suppose I could kiss you once to tide you over." She could feel the heat of his sweet breath as he leaned in to give her a deep, sultry kiss that lasted for two whole minutes. 

"That's Mrs. _Stanley-Snape to you," Veronica whispered with a mischievous smile when he finally--and reluctantly--withdrew._

She heard Severus grunt and could almost see him roll his eyes, but he restrained himself from commenting further. He took Veronica's hand and tapped it with his wand. "_Abducto!" Suddenly, their hands were melded together into one. A second later, they Disapparated. _

When they reappeared, a biting, cold wind blew around her wedding gown, but unfortunately it didn't blow away the blindfold covering her eyes. With another tap of his wand, Severus released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders to both warm her and steer her forward. Veronica heard the creak and groan of metal gate and as she moved forward, she could feel her gown being brushed by overgrown plants. He led her up some stone steps to a porch, then took off the blindfold.

"Oh my..." she breathed.

They were at the front door of a centuries-old manor house that had obviously been neglected for years. The paint was peeling, shingles were displaced and half hanging off the roof; the grounds were a virtual forest of three-foot-tall weeds, encroaching on the roots of several venerable old oaks that were in desperate need of pruning. Even Professor Sprout would find this gardening challenge daunting. 

"Welcome to Snape Manor," Severus said, a touch of apprehension in his voice.

Veronica turned a few times, then walked down the steps and up again in order to take it all in. "This is your family's estate?"

"Such as it is," he said. "It's ours now."

"It wonderful!" Joyful tears sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love it!"

With a wave of his hand, Severus opened the door, the hint of a pleased grin on his face. He swept Veronica into his arms and carried her across the threshold. The foyer's marble floor was covered in a thick layer of dust, but Veronica could tell it would be beautiful again after a bit of scrubbing. Cobwebs were hanging from the vaulted ceilings and the banister of the magnificent mahogany staircase. Covering the walls were forlorn, but proud portraits of Severus' ancestors, who were regarding both of them curiously. Veronica smiled at them brightly and cried, "Hello!" A few of the less stern-looking Snapes smiled back politely.

"I haven't been here since I left school--I usually take a room in Hogsmeade over the summer holiday." He sighed and took a long look around, his black eyes clouded over with unpleasant memories of his youth. Veronica took his hand and placed it over her heart. "This has never been much of a home to me, but I knew that you would not only see the beauty of this place that I could never see, but you would finally make it into the home--" Severus stopped and looked away, embarrassed.

Veronica hugged him tightly. "Oh, Severus, this will be the home you've always dreamed of, I promise you that. We can start fixing it up first thing tomorrow!"

"What about Disneyworld?" he asked, stroking her curls. "I thought you wanted to meet Mickey the Rodent."

"About that...we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Severus tried to hide the relief in his eyes, but not before Veronica saw it. "I never said I didn't want to go."

"You didn't have to. The fact that you insist on calling him Mickey the Rodent gave me my first clue," she said with a wry grin. "But we'll go if you have your heart set on it."

"No!" he said a little too quickly. "We can start fixing up the house if you'd rather."

Veronica laughed girlishly and ran into room after room with Severus in tow, kicking up great clouds of dust along the way. Every so often, she pulled off a dingy gray sheet to reveal the dilapidated furniture underneath, squealing with delight at each new discovery. "Does it have a dungeon, too?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What a silly question; of course it does."

Veronica grabbed his hands and bounced up and down a few times. "Show it to me, please!"

"Later." Severus took his bride into his arms once again and headed for the mahogany staircase. "We have a bedroom to renovate."

~Finis~


End file.
